Sugar and Spice
by IcyFantastique
Summary: Chaos ensues when Kagome moves to a small town, seeking a fresh start. There she meets a certain white haired boy with a secret that runs deeper than blood. Now she must save him from revenge sought by his enemy or lose the love of her life and her family
1. Betrayal

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. This story will most likely contain lemons and other such things related to that topic. You have been warned so if you don't like it then please hit the back button!**

**Description: Inuyasha is the "forbbiden fruit" of the school with a mysterious past and home life. After his heart is broken by the cheating Kikyo, the once love of his life, he is left bitter and angry at the world. But it's not long after that someone bearing a striking resembalance to his previous love, turns up and steals his heart. Only not everyone is happy about this new developement. **

**AN: So this idea suddenly hit me while I was reading up on some Inuyasha on wikipedia. I usually write Yaoi so this is a bit new for me…well not new but unusual. Anyway…please enjoy and be sure to leave reviews if you want more…eh…I'll type more even if I get none but please try to leave at least one!**

**Thanks and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was dead tired. It was only to be expected. He'd been busy with hits all week and had assumed he would have a pleasant day off with his lovely Kikyo, but alas it was not meant to be. He'd received an important call in the morning from his jack ass of a brother giving him another assignment when he clearly was not in the mood. Inuyasha had complained and whined and tried to push the irritating duty onto another but his brother was adamant about him performing this hit so…he was forced to leave his beauty in the middle of a very intimate moment and take off to Hokkaido where this particular hit would take place.<p>

Inuyasha had finished the job quick. He dispatched the fool who dared disrespect their family, and was now on his way home. He had finished earlier than expected. Inuyasha had been expecting this hit to take at least the rest of the day and well into the following afternoon but luckily the fool was arrogant and prideful, not wanting to seem weak, and ordered all his body guards to leave him for the evening and in turn leaving him completely open to attack.

Inuyasha had smiled triumphantly to himself as he drove along the empty roads. The moron. It hadn't take long at all for Inuyasha to crack the security system locking all the entrances to the mansion. Once inside it had only taken the boy five minutes to reach the bedroom of the idiot and shoot him straight through the head while he slept. Inuyasha then strung the body up by the ears at the front gate for all his men to see. It would teach them to ever mess with the Taisho family again.

Inuyasha sighed contently. Soon he would be home again to his Kikyo and they could make love passionately until morning when the two would be forced to part and attend the hell hole known as high school. Unfortunately his darling Kikyo was from a rather strict and old fashioned family that owned the local shrine just a few blocks from his own home. They did not believe in dating and as such Kikyo was forbidden from ever seeing Inuyasha. That didn't mean that she obeyed.

Contrary to popular belief, Kikyo was not an angel. She was indeed the priestess at the shrine but Kikyo was far from innocent. The nights she spent with Inuyasha were proof of that. The two had long since ceased being virgins and were madly in love. Kikyo was beautiful in everyway possible to Inuyasha. Not just physically but mentally as well. Kikyo was his life, his dream, his everything, and when they both graduated from high school next year, he would propose to her and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Or at least that was his plan until he returned home that evening.

Inuyasha had found it odd that the bedroom light was still on. Kikyo was an early riser, unlike himself, so she naturally went to sleep earlier. He glanced at the glowing green numbers on his digital clock. It was well past two in the morning, nearly three and normally Kikyo was sound asleep by ten. Perhaps maybe she'd fallen asleep with the light on. Kikyo had been known to read before bed and occasionally would fall asleep with the light on though usually it was too distracting to her no matter who tired she was and would turn it off before slipping into slumber.

Inuyasha immediately got out of his car and went in through the front door, fearing the worst. There were countless people who would do anything to get back at him for something or another he'd done and Kikyo was the perfect way to accomplish that; his one weakness.

Inuyasha knew that if there was someone in the house though, that he could not simply rush in. They would likely kill Kikyo the moment they were alerted of his presence. He would have to be silent and swift so as not to set off any warning bells. Anyone who had a bone to pick with him was definitely talented in both fighting and torture…he would not subject Kikyo to that.

Inuyasha stealthily crept through the front door after silently putting in his security code. The lower level of the house was quiet and drenched in darkness. There didn't appear to be any forced entry but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Inuyasha began making his way up the spiral stair case at the center of the entry hall. The upper level was just as silent and dark only this time there was a bit of light peaking out from beneath his bedroom door at the end of the hallway. Slowly Inuyasha made his way to the door…only to stop dead in his tracks.

"O-oh Aki! Ngh! Ye-s! That's the sp-AH-ot" Kikyo's moans leaked out from the cracks in the door and into the hall where Inuyasha stood paralyzed. He felt his eyes widened as a bliss filled shriek rang out. He'd heard it several times in his life but never without him being the cause of it.

Inuyasha slid down against the wall until he was seated on the carpeted floor. He couldn't believe it. Kikyo…the woman he'd loved for most of his teenaged life, the woman he planned to marry and have children with and spend the rest of his life with, was cheating on him…in his own house! Inuyasha didn't know what to do. This had never happened to him before, this was unfamiliar territory. He could handle the toughest, scariest and most violent men in the world but he did not know how to handle this, a cheating girlfriend. What could he do? Barge in and kill the guy? Sure it was an option but then what?

Inuyasha instead chose to stay in his spot on the floor and torture himself, listening the passion filled cries of ecstasy that belonged to his love and the stranger with causing them. It was possibly an hour later when the moans and shouts stopped and there was silence. Inuyasha looked up from where he'd been hiding his face in his knees. There were a few softly murmured words but they were too quiet for him to make what was said. Inuyasha waited a few more minutes before even the murmurs were silent and the light was flicked off. He rose from his spot on the floor. Slowly he turned the knob to his door and pushed it open.

The room was humid as could be, the scent of sex clung disgustingly to the thickened air. Inuyasha recognized the smell quite well for he and Kikyo quite often caused it when they were in a moment of passion.

Inuyasha scanned the room before his eyes fell upon the two lumps in his bed. The two lumps steadily rose and fell in synch as they breathed calmly, signaling both had already fallen into a deep sleep. He slowly approached the king sized bed and looked on with dimmed eyes. There lay his Kikyo, draped over the stranger, her breasts just barely covered by his thin under sheet. Her body was shiny and wet with a thick coating of sweat, her beautifully blackened hair stuck unattractively to her bare skin. Inuyasha could not even look at the man she had next to her. He feared that if he did he might just kill him.

Suddenly Kikyo stirred. She was a light sleeper, Inuyasha remembered, but he didn't try to hide from her. Slowly her brown eyes fluttered open and landed right on him. As soon as that happened she was up and out of bed, the sheet just barely covering her shapely body.

"I-Inuyasha? W-what are you doing back?" Her voice quivered with humiliation.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really just ask him that? "Well, I finished my job early. I rushed home so that we could spend the rest of the night together…I can see you couldn't wait."

Kikyo's eyes shined with unshed tears. "It's not what it looks like! I swear it! He's just a friend tha-"

Inuyasha felt his anger flare at the woman's excuses. "How _dare_ you? I loved you! I invited you into my home, gave you a place to stay when your parents suffocated you, gave you my money when you had none, my love! And this is what you do? Throw it on the ground! Spit on it! And turn to another man!" Inuyasha's fists clenched at his side, his abnormally sharp nails digging into his palms.

By this time the stranger in the bed was awake and aware. He had silently slipped out of the bed and began pulling his pants on. Inuyasha glared hatefully at him.

"And who the fuck are you? Why the hell are you in my house and why are you fucking my girlfriend?" He snarled viciously.

The stranger looked on calmly at Inuyasha, not seeming fazed at all by the anger. "I am Akihito Yokohama."

Inuyasha was silent. This Akihito did not look at all familiar, he didn't go to their school and he seemed older then high school age anyway; maybe early to mid twenties. He was tall with well toned muscles and fashionably messy brown hair. His eyes were sharp and dangerous looking.

"You didn't answer all my questions. What are you doing in my fucking house?" Inuyasha snapped.

The man shrugged as he pulled on his button down cotton shirt. "I was under the impression that this was Kikyo's house. I apologize for the misunderstanding. I was unaware that she was already in a committed relationship." Akihito did not seem sorry at all.

Inuyasha lost his control then. This arrogant son of a bitch! Inuyasha lunged at the man, his hands ready to strangle him. He was immediately grabbed around the waist by Kikyo. Her bosoms pressed firmly against his back.

"No! Please Inuyasha! He's telling the truth! I told him that this was my house and that I'd broken up with you last year!" She cried pitifully.

Inuyasha paused in his antics and relaxed. He watched as Akihito pulled on the rest of his wardrobe and snatched his wallet from the night stand. He gave a nod of recognition to Inuyasha before glaring at Kikyo. "I think we are done with our little fling my dear." He snapped bitterly and then he was gone.

Kikyo did not let go of Inuyasha until she was sure that Akihito was no longer in the neighborhood. When she did let go, Inuyasha remained in his place. There was a long and very awkward silence before Inuyasha spoke again.

"How long?" He whispered, still not facing her.

Inuyasha couldn't see her but telling by her voice, Kikyo was feeling not only embarrassed but guilty as well. "Since last year. I met him at the shrine…he was praying for his wife. She had recently died from cancer. It was just supposed to be a one night thing. At that time you and I weren't very serious and I didn't think it would be a big deal. It was just to make him feel better and then we were never supposed to meet again but…"

"But you found that you just couldn't stop fucking two guys at once? I get it Kikyo. I've known girls like you before. I never thought that you were like them. A cheap slut." Inuyasha snarled angrily.

Inuyasha heard Kikyo gasp. "No! I'm not cheap! It's just…he…understood me, Inuyasha. He was kind and sweet and he didn't mind that I was a virgin or that I was a shrine maiden-" Kikyo was immediately cut off when Inuyasha whirled on her, his eyes clouded with fury.

"Wait! You were a virgin when you met him? Does that mean that…he was-" Inuyasha stopped himself and shook his head. "I want you out of my house. I never want to see you again. Is that clear? We are over." Inuyasha's voice was deadly calm. "I don't date sluts."

Kikyo's eyes widened at the harshness of his voice. "Wha-what? N-no! Please Inuyasha! I'm sorry! More sorry then you could ever realize! I wasn't in love with Akihito, not like I am with you! Please don't do this!"

"You did this, Kikyo, not me! I wasn't the one fucking some stranger in my partner's bed!" Inuyasha whirled away from Kikyo. He began picking up her discarded clothing from the floor and threw them at her. "Get dressed and then get out. I'll mail any of your shit that is left here later. I don't ever want to see you again."

Kikyo now freely had tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She clutched her clothes to her chest and began the pitiful begging. "Please! You can't do this to me! I love you, Inuyasha! I love you!"

Inuyasha stared out the window. It hurt him. Oh god it hurt. Kikyo, whom he'd loved for so long and had betrayed him in the worst way possible, it hurt more then words could describe. "If you loved me then you wouldn't have done this. Now leave."

There was silence before suddenly Kikyo snapped. "You know what? Fine. Be that way. I don't need you. I don't need anyone! Just see if anyone will put up with your big secret. If word gets out you'll be ruined.!"

Inuyasha was immediately at Kikyo's front, his hand at her neck. "Look here bitch! Not a word of my work gets out! You're the one who made the decision to fuck someone other then me! You have no right to complain or be angry!"

Kikyo's eyes flashed with something unfamiliar to Inuyasha, from her at least. It was pure hatred. "Unhand me."

Inuyasha immediately let go of her neck and stepped back. A red mark remained on her thin column. Inuyasha tried to ignore the tinge of pain that came with seeing that mark.

"I'm leaving now. But be warned…this isn't over."

And just like that Kikyo was dressed and out the door before anymore could be said and Inuyasha had just lost the love of his life…

Inuyasha really hated his life.

XXXX

Kagome Higurashi sat with the saddest look ever to adorn someone's face. She stared at the looming shrine ahead that was now to be her new home. It was a small shrine, nothing huge like the ones in Tokyo but it was a decent enough size for the locals.

"Kagome! Come help with these boxes!" Her mother shouted from the moving van.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Her mother had her hands full with two medium sized boxes, both labeled "Kagome's stuff" in thick black permanent marker.

"Coming mom!" She shouted back.

Kagome hurried down and took the boxes from her mother, who at that point sighed in relief. "Goodness, I must be getting old. I used to lift weights much heavier then that for hours."

Kagome chuckled at that. She didn't have the heart to tell her mother that that was twenty years ago before she had kids or a husband. Kagome carried the boxes up the steps of the shrine and stopped when she reached the top. Kagome casually set the boxes down and wiped at the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. Maybe it wasn't just her mother getting old…

"Oh Kagome sweetie! You're here!" A loud shrill sounded.

Kagome turned just in time to be embraced by her aunt Rika. The woman was always like this. Loud and somewhat of a spaz. Her mother said that Rika had always been like that, even as kids.

"H-hey aunt Rika. H-how are you?" Kagome asked, trying to breath as her air was cut off by the hug.

Her aunt immediately released her and smiled brightly. "Oh I'm doing just fine honey! How are you? How was the ride? Was traffic bad? I know you had to cut through Tokyo to get here."

Kagome laughed at her aunt. "Traffic was tolerable. Mom yelled at a few drivers who cut her off and a group of middle schoolers who jumped out in front of her car without looking but otherwise the ride was nice."

Rika laughed and patted Kagome on the head. "Ah, that's Tokyo for you. That's why I prefer living here. It's not too crowded and perfect for a shrine."

Kagome nodded and smiled as her aunt waved her on. "Your cousins are in the house fixing your room up. I'm sure they'll be happy to help you carry some of these boxes."

Kagome nodded and picked her boxes back up, heading for the main house on the shrine property.

Kagome hadn't been here in two years. Things had been hectic and between conflicting schedules and personal issues neither her mother or her aunt had bother to visit. She hadn't seen her cousins in two whole years. But now it would appear they would be seeing each other everyday.

Kagome entered the main house hesitantly. It was just as she remembered last time she had been there. It still smelled of spices and baked goods, the floors were still the same slight scratched but shiny wood, and the walls still painted a plain white. There was still a group of family photos in the entry way on a small table. Kagome spotted herself in one from when she was seven. She was hugging her cousin, Kikyo. Everyone said the two looked identical and might as well be twin sisters. Kagome however, had to disagree. Kagome found herself to be more cheerful and bright when she was young while Kikyo was always a slightly gloomy and quiet child. Kikyo was just a year older then her to the day.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned away from the group of photos and saw her youngest cousin, Kaede, standing nervously by the stair case. Kaede was only twelve and was constantly know for following Kikyo around when they were younger. Kagome hadn't minded but Kikyo had always been annoyed by it and had been known to shove the younger into the muddy flower beds after they had been watered and run away.

"Kaede? Look at you. So grown up." Kagome gushed.

Kaede smiled and ran over, embracing Kagome just as tight as her aunt had. "Oh, I've missed you cousin! It's been so boring here without you. Kikyo has been such a downer lately, ever since she broke up with her boy-"

"Kaede!"

Kagome noticed the flinch in Kaede at the sudden snapping of her name. Kagome glanced up and saw her elder cousin standing in all her elegance at the top of the stairs. Kikyo had always been pretty in Kagome's eyes. She always had perfectly soft hair that always cooperated, pale smooth porcelain like skin that was never marred with a blemish, long thick eyelashes that brushed against her cheeks whenever she blinked, and then there was Kikyo's figure that was perfect; the girl never seemed to gain an ounce. But Kikyo was no longer pretty, no, Kikyo had matured over the past two years into being _beautiful_.

Right now though, Kikyo glared hatefully at her sister. "Kaede. What have I told you about spreading my personal business?"

Kaede released Kagome from her embrace and turned to face the elder. "But it's just Kagome, Kikyo. It's not like I'm telling a stranger. Besides I'm sure she's experienced her fair share of break ups too. Right Kagome?"

Kagome immediately felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Truth was…she'd never had a boyfriend before. There were several boys at her old school, one in particular who was named Hojo, who constantly badgered her to take them on as her boyfriend. It wasn't that Kagome didn't like the boys. Most of them were nice and seemed perfectly gentlemanly like but she just hadn't felt like any of them were the ones. Silly as it sounded, Kagome wanted her first boyfriend to be her true love. She wanted to have a high school sweetheart, like her mother and father, they were high school sweethearts and both were madly in love with the other.

"Uh…well…truth is…I've never had a boyfriend before." Kagome finally admitted after a long awkward silence.

The two sisters were silent before Kikyo chuckled from her perch on the stairs. "Oh my, are you serious? Not even one?" she asked as she continued to shake with laughter.

Kagome frowned at her cousin but nodded. "Yeah. I just…wasn't interested in any of the boys at my old school."

Kikyo shook her head in disbelief as she descended the stairs and approached Kagome. "Well, I'm sure we can fix that. There are plenty of young men to pick from at our school. All of them are hot and most of them aren't douches. We'll find you someone."

Kagome was going to inform her cousin that she wasn't interested but was interrupted when her aunt Rika came flying back in, arms full of boxes, with her mother right behind her.

"C'mon girls! Help with these boxes! Souta is out waiting by the van. He'll pass you the boxes, you carry them in! C'mon, hurry up! If we're quick, maybe we can be done within the hour."

Kagome could hear Kikyo sigh heavily but Kaede immediately grabbed Kagome's hand and began leading her outside.

"You heard mom, Kagome! Let's hurry. I want to get this over with." Kaede said enthusiastically.

Kagome grinned at her cousin and followed her back to the moving van, where her younger brother Souta was waiting. This was going to be a very interesting new life…Kagome knew this for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! THEY ARE AN AUTHORS' HEART AND SOUL AND INSPIRATION FOR WRITING!<strong>


	2. Fire Burns Away Betrayal

**AN: Just wanted to thank the four people who have taken the time to leave reviews. **

**PrincessTimiah**

**Inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko**

**Kirafish**

**3lue 3utterfly**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and I hope to hear from you guys again! =)**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched intently as the flames flickered and cast a warm glow over the front lawn. Dark, thick smoke rose from the fire and into the skies, polluting the air. Inuyasha sniffed and enjoyed the scent of burning sheets. Yes…he'd set the bed on fire.<p>

Inuyasha didn't know how long he'd stood in the middle of his room after Kikyo left. It had to have been a good hour for by the time he came to his senses the sun was already beginning to peak over the horizon. At that time Inuyasha had noticed the scent of sex dissipated and was nearly unnoticeable. He glanced around the room to see if any objects had been touched or moved form their proper place. Nothing aside from the crinkled bed sheets had been touched by that Akihito character. Kikyo often would rearrange his room while he was away, placing the furniture in other areas and interchanging his framed pictures with ones that sat in an old photo box in his closet. Inuyasha hadn't minded. It was nice to have a change every once in awhile and Kikyo seemed enjoy it.

Now though, as he stared at his bed, where Kikyo and her lover had laid and shared intimate nights together while he had been on business…it disgusted him. Kikyo, his love, had been cheating on him for over a year. Inuyasha didn't even want to begin to imagine what else the two had been doing in his bed and instead decided to get rid of the thing. It was a permanent reminder of Kikyo's betrayal and of that despicable man's face.

So Inuyasha decided to burn it.

It was a quick and easy way to rid himself of the cursed object and he could just order a new one later in the day. Money was no problem for him. Perhaps he could even get a nicer one, bigger, taller, softer, and of course not soaked in the sweat of Kikyo and her lover and god knows what other bodily fluids. Burning it was the only way to get rid of it…this abomination…this curse…this reminder.

Inuyasha stood for a long time watching the piece of furniture burn. He hadn't noticed the neighbors that had steadily collected around his property and watched in awe. Some found the sight to be cool and neat while others panicked and rushed to call the fire department. Ten minutes later two fire trucks arrived along with an ambulance.

"Excuse me sir? Are you alright?" One of the fireman asked Inuyasha; he'd been unresponsive to the sirens and comments from his neighbors.

Inuyasha glanced at the fireman. He just then took notice in the large crowd around his house. Inuyasha hated crowds. Especially the ones that gawked and stared at a scene that was non of their business in the first place.

"What is this?" Inuyasha snarled. "Get them away from my house!"

The fireman, taken aback by Inuyasha's sudden rage, rushed to calm him. "Of course. I'll have some crewman send them away but we really must put out this fire. It's illegal to have bon fires, especially in one's front yard."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine…I was done anyway."

Inuyasha stepped aside and watched as the firemen unloaded the hose and began spraying the bed down until in was nothing more then a soggy, charred, glob of what used to be a bed. A part of Inuyasha wished he'd left the two sleeping in bed and just set it ablaze with them in it. He could watch them slowly burn in their treachery and listen to their cries of agony that they so rightly deserved.

Inuyasha was interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and groaned when he saw the collar ID…Sesshomaru Taisho. His jackass brother. No doubt calling to complain about how he'd performed the hit.

He flipped the phone open and before he even got a word in, Sesshomaru's deathly voice came through.

"Little brother, what is all this nonsense I keep hearing about you having a bon fire? Do you know how many phone calls I've received? What is going on over there?"

Inuyasha didn't know why but Sesshomaru always had an aura about him that demanded respect and obedience. As much as Inuyasha despised him, he could not deny him respect. His mere voice demanded it.

"It's…nothing. I just had to get rid of something." Inuyasha felt that was all the explanation he needed to give…Sesshomaru did not.

"Get rid of something? What kind of 'something'?" Sesshomaru's voice was instantly suspicious and Inuyasha knew what he was thinking. A dead body? Evidence?

Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing like what you're thinking of. I would not risk our family's reputation. Any and all evidence from last night's occurrence is gone. But I don't think they need evidence to figure out who killed off that moron."

Inuyasha could practically envision Sesshomaru rubbing soothing circles on his temples. Sesshomaru was not a patient man, he took after his mother in that respect, and often times it was his downfall in business deals or hits. "Look, I don't know what happened last night but I'm going to just put it out of my mind and assume you're not doing anything to stupid."

"I'm not. Just dealing with my anger in ways that will not harm anyone."

Sesshomaru sighed on the other line before growling firmly. "Just make sure you don't screw up. I don't have time to waste fixing your foolish mistakes." and then the line went dead.

Inuyasha snapped his phone shut and returned it to his pocket. That was his brother…can you feel the love? Inuyasha couldn't. Inuyasha had never felt any connection to his brother other than the business ones. His brother was ten years older than him and the time gap had always been a large factor in the emotional rift between them. Their late father had tried several times to bring the boys together through family vacations or other such outings but alas neither ever connected. Inuyasha used to try when he was younger. He would follow his big brother around as a child and ask to play games with him but Sesshomaru had always turned his back on him and walked away, never really giving a reason for his cold behavior towards the younger.

That was fine now. Inuyasha stopped trying when he hit his teen years, finally understanding that his older brother would never be affectionate towards him and that he would just have to get used to it. Inuyasha didn't feel so offended anymore though. He observed his brother for many years and took notice in his bitter exterior towards others. Sesshomaru did not like socializing, especially with those he felt inferior to him. Inuyasha had only ever seen Sesshomaru kind and affectionate to one person, and that had been their late father.

"Uh, excuse me sir?" A fireman interrupted Inuyasha's musings on his brother.

Inuyasha glanced at the man. "What?" he snapped.

The fireman visibly flinched but handed him a piece of paper. It was a ticket! "It's illegal to have bon fires sir so we have to fine you."

Two-hundred dollars! The money wasn't the issue but it still pissed Inuyasha off anyway. "What the hell! Do you know who I am? I am Inuyasha Taisho! You really don't want to do this buddy cause I can't guarantee you'll wake up in the morning! I mean what the fuck! After all I do for this country, this is the thanks I get? A two hundred dollar fine!"

The fireman's brown eyes widened and he took a step back before attempting to explain to Inuyasha the situation again. "I'm sorry sir but the law is the law. Remember this next time you decide to set a bed on fire."

Inuyasha was tempted to rip up the ticket and tell the asshole where he could shove it but decided against it. Such rowdy and unruly behavior would reflect bad upon the Taisho family and he certainly did _not_ want to deal with Sesshomaru's lecturing. Sesshomaru had business associates everywhere and that meant _everywhere, _including the firehouses.

Inuyasha watched as the fireman slowly began to retreat. None of them seemed too quean on staying any longer than needed. Once they were sure the fire was out, they quickly departed. Inuyasha growled furiously as he tore up the fine. Today was just not his fucking day! Not at all.

XXXX

Kagome was so far, enjoying her new life. It was peaceful here in this town as opposed to the busy one she once lived in. Kagome shared a room with Kikyo at the top of the stairs while Souta and Kaede shared one at the end of the hall. Both were still young in their mothers' eyes and they didn't have a problem with sharing a room. Kagome's mother inhabited the spare bedroom on the first floor and her Aunt Rika still remained in the room across the hall. It was a tight squeeze but it would be tolerable until Kagome's mother could afford their own place. The death of her father had thrown the family into debt and they had lost their apartment not even a month after. This was the main reason they'd moved here.

Kagome at the current moment was unpacking her things on her side of the room. Kikyo had made it quite clear that they were not to cross the thin line of blue tape which was firmly planted on the wood floor.

"It's not that I don't trust you cousin." Kikyo had rushed to defend. "It's just that I don't want people going through my things. I hope you understand."

Kagome had agreed not to cross the blue taped line but in actuality was a little curious. Was there something that Kikyo wanted to keep hidden? A diary? Condoms? A pregnancy test? As far as Kagome could tell Kikyo had taken a turn for the sluty. This observation was made only after two days of living there. Kikyo's closet contained only the shortest of skirts, which could have been mistaken for belts, and the flashiest of tops. Kagome never thought Kikyo would ever own things so…revealing. Her mother was a rather strict Shinto woman and did not permit dating or promiscuous actions. Somehow Kagome doubted that her aunt Rika was aware of Kikyo's inventory. Kagome wouldn't tell, she did not want to make an enemy of her cousin the first few days she was back.

Kagome continued to unpack but was soon called down for dinner. She could smell the spices from the curry floating into her room for the past ten minutes. It was making her mouth water and she was praying that it would be done soon. Her prayers were answered.

Kagome was down the stairs in a flash and seated at the table in the dinning room. Her aunt Rika came flouncing through the door with a smile on her face and several plates of food.

"Oh? Someone must be hungry!" She gushed happily, setting the plates in their proper places.

"Sure am." Kagome agreed. She glanced around the table and noticed that she was the only one present. "Where is everyone?"

"Ah, well Kikyo is out taking care of the shrine property. She is the priestess you know. Kaede had a study group to go to, she took Souta with her to introduce him to some of her friends, and your mother isn't feeling well. It looks like it will just be the two of us for dinner."

"Mom's not feeling well?" Kagome instantly began to panic.

Her mother had gone into a deep depression after her father died. She had been fired from her job as a secretary due to not showing up for work. She refused to eat or drink and never left her room unless it was to use the bathroom, even then sometimes she would not leave. Her mother would sob in the night when she believed her daughter and son to be asleep but she was wrong. Souta would come, teary eyed, to Kagome's room when he heard their mother sobbing and the two would comfort each other. It was a terrible time for all of them but most of all their mother.

Her aunt Rika seemed to realize this. She rushed to reassure Kagome. "There's no need to worry dear. It's mostly likely just a cold. A twenty-four hour bug that will be gone by tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome did not seem at all comforted by her aunt's words but she smiled anyway. "You're probably right, aunt Rika. So what's on tonight's menu?"

Her aunt smiled cheerfully. "Curry, darling! Your grandmother's famous recipe!"

"Hm, sounds good to me!"

XXXX

Kikyo stared hatefully at the apartment complex. It was the home of the person who started all this nonsense. That despicable man! He disgusted her. She would have to straighten this out immediately. She could get Inuyasha back if she had _him_ explain what had happened. Inuyasha would understand…he loved her. Right?

Kikyo shook her head and her inner doubt. Of course he loved her! He'd said it many times. It wasn't easy to stop loving someone even if they hurt you. Kikyo knew for a fact that Inuyasha still loved her…or at least that was what she was trying to convince herself.

Kikyo brushed past the front doors and passed the door greeter. He was in the middle of welcoming her when she hurried away, not in the mood to waste anymore time. Her mother would soon notice that she wasn't actually taking care of the shrine grounds as she was supposed to be.

Kikyo ran up the stairs, not wanting to wait in line for the elevator, to the second floor and down the hall. There was the apartment she was looking for. 214. The room that had started it all.

Immediately she began pounding on it, her fist throbbing from the force at which she banged. "Open this door you son of a bitch! Open up now!" she screamed.

The pounding and screaming had drawn some neighbors out of their apartment's. They stuck their heads out the doors and stared, baffled, at Kikyo.

Not surprisingly, it didn't take long for the door to swing open and reveal a rather tall, muscular man in a traditional blue yukata. His eyes, which seemed to be pure black, narrowed at Kikyo. His was mouth drawn into a thin line, obviously showing his displeasure. "Kikyo…what do you think you're doing? Banging on my door at this time of the day."

Kikyo's eyes clouded with anger. "You fucking jackass! You promised! You promised if I slept with your son that Inuyasha wouldn't find out! You said you had his schedule for the next two months and that I would be fine! You lied! You fucking asshole!" Kikyo made a fist and aimed it, ready to punch the brown haired man straight in the face. But he stopped grabbed her wrist just as she was about to make contact.

"I _never_ promised you anything, if you remember Kikyo. I said he _probably_ wouldn't find out. And I only asked you to sleep with him once. You were the one who went out of your way to see him again. So you see, this isn't my fault but your own." The man's voice was low and almost sultry. Just like his son's.

Kikyo yanked her wrist from the man's tight grip. "You…you despicable man! How dare you do this to me! You set me up! You wanted to ruin me!"

The man raised an eyebrow at the hysterical woman. "Me? Set you up? Now why on earth would I want to set you up for ruin? I have nothing against you. I didn't even know you before my visit to the shrine last year. How can you possibly blame your boy troubles on me?"

Kikyo growled angrily. This man was at fault! Not her! It wasn't her fault! "You ass! I can't believe I ever agreed to this! You better fucking clean up this mess! Inuyasha hates me now because of you! You-"

The man cut her off instantaneously. His voice was sharp, firm, and one demanding obedience. "I did not cause your breakup or cheating and lying ways. You did this Kikyo. I asked you to do this once, to help my son get over his loss. You were the one who sought him out after that night. I never asked you to anything more."

Kikyo said nothing. In the way back of her mind, Kikyo new that the man was right but…she didn't have to say that now did she? Kikyo could fix this. She'd always been able to fix things. With her stunning looks, she could win any man over. It had worked before when Inuyasha was angry with her. They were for menial things but this strategy should work the same. Inuyasha was easy to get forgiveness from.

"Look…I just want this to end. I'm done with your son. I never want to see or speak to him again. We're through. And as for our relationship…well there wasn't really one now was there." Kikyo stepped back and suddenly seemed rather interested in the pattern on the hall carpet.

The man chuckled darkly. "Oh Kikyo, is that what you think? You can just end it that easily? You've dug yourself too deep into this situation to back out now. Maybe with my son, he's already contacted me about ending it with you, but with me? Oh no, we are far from over."

Kikyo shuddered. "Please…Naraku…I beg of you, let me go."

Naraku again chuckled, the idea seeming ridiculous to him. "Don't beg my dear, it doesn't suit you. Just accept the consequences of your actions. You chose this, no one forced you. And now that you're in…there is no getting out. At least not until you cease being useful."

Kikyo felt unshed tears well up in her eyes. She'd felt that happening to her a lot these days. This was hell. This man was the devil. "Naraku ple-"

"Enough!" Naraku cut her off. "I want to hear no more of this. You are stuck for now, dearest Kikyo. Just accept it and move on. I'll be calling you later tonight to set up another appointment, be ready."

Kikyo flinched thinking about the "appointments" Naraku would set up for her. They made her sick to her stomach. She felt as if she were going to be sick right then and there in the middle of the hall but she held it in. She would not give Naraku that satisfaction.

Instead Kikyo said. "Yes sir."

Naraku smirked slyly and nodded at her. "Alright then. Go on home. I'm sure your mother is wondering where you are."

Kikyo didn't care. She didn't care if her mother was worried or angry or sad. She just wanted to go home and take a shower. She still felt where Naraku had grabbed her wrist. A bruise was forming in it's place. She would have to come with a new excuse for that one. Kikyo was not a klutz and her mother was beginning to see through the fibs.

"This time…someone bumped into me." Kikyo decided and then she headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't exactly thrilled with this chapter. It felt a little rushed and I don't think I put as much detail into it as I could have. I'll probably come back to rewrite it when the story is finished but for now bare with me. If you've read my other works you'll know that my writing fluctuates. Sometimes I'll be really detailed and other times, usually when I loose my writing mojo, my chapters will have minimal descriptions. I apologize for this in advance and hope you can bare with me.<strong>

**Anyway, please leave reviews! **


	3. Betrayal Is A State Of Mind

Kagome had just gotten out of the bath when she heard the front door open and silently click shut. Kagome had a good feeling she knew exactly who it was coming in at this late hour. It was nearly ten and there was school tomorrow. Both Kaede and Souta were already in bed, her mother was still sick and resting and her aunt Rika was cleaning up in the kitchen. The banging of pots and pans and running water was evident in the near silent home.

Kagome doubted her aunt had heard the stealthy entrance of her cousin. So she went to investigate. Kagome peaked out the bathroom door and saw Kikyo kicking off her outdoor shoes and putting on her slippers.

Kikyo didn't seem to notice her until she coughed awkwardly. Suddenly Kikyo's head shot up, startled eyes wide. When she saw it was Kagome though she quickly calmed down and composed herself.

"Kagome? What are you still doing up?" She questioned, sounding almost annoyed at her cousin's presence.

Kagome held up the wet towel that was place around her neck to prevent the wet hair from soaking her pajamas. "I was taking a bath. What are _you_ still doing up? And why are you waltzing in at ten at night. Last time I checked it didn't take four hours to sweep the shrine entrance."

Kikyo's eye twitched at the accusation. "I had to go meet up with a friend."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look I really don't care what you were doing and I don't want to get involved but…your mom was worrying. She thought maybe something had happened to you when you didn't come in after dinner. I told her that I'd asked you to go to the store for me and pick up some things since I wasn't very familiar with the area. As far she knows, you are now upstairs sleeping."

Kikyo let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Kagome. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with any lecturing tonight."

"I didn't do it for you. Aunt Rika was upset and I knew you were capable enough to look after yourself. Just know that I'm not going to cover up for you again."

Kikyo waved Kagome off. "Sure cousin. I wouldn't ask something like that of you."

Kikyo brushed past Kagome and began heading towards the stairs when Kagome spotted a dark mark circling around Kikyo's wrist. A bruise?

"Wait, Kikyo, where did you get that bruise from?"

Kikyo's confident strides stopped immediately. She glanced down at her wrist before replying. "Oh this? It's nothing. I just ran into a pole is all."

"Oh…alright." Kagome could tell immediately that Kikyo was lying. That bruise went all the way around her wrist, like someone had grabbed her roughly.

Kikyo nodded. "Well if that's all then I'm going to bed. I've had a rather tiring day and we have school in the morning."

Kagome did not respond. She watched Kikyo ascend the stairs and disappear through their bedroom door. A few minutes later the light was flipped off and there was silence.

"That's what she says every time."

Kagome gasped, startled by the sudden new voice, and whirled around. Kaede stood in her pink night gown and slippers, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh Kaede! You scared me. What do you mean that's what she says every time?"

Kaede suddenly began taking great interest in the floor. Refusing to meet Kagome's eyes she replied. "Kikyo often comes home with bruises like that. She always has some sort of excuse. She fell or bumped into something but anyone who even knows my sister a little would know that's a lie. Kikyo is no klutz. She's always got her eyes open, scanning the area. She's a graceful creature."

Kagome felt her heart flutter in panic. "Does that mean that she is in an ab-"

"I don't know!" Kaede cried desperately. "I've met her boyfriend before. He's really nice and kind, especially to Kikyo. He can be a little rough but it's always playful. I've never actually seen him be purposefully mean or abusive towards my sister."

Kagome gently put her hand on Kaede's shoulder, trying to soothe the child. Kagome had heard of girls in abusive relationships before. They denied everything, saying it was their fault. They hid the marks with make-up and lied to their families about where they got them from. Often times saying they'd fallen. It was hard to imagine Kikyo ever being in such a position though. Kikyo was always a dominant girl, never letting others push her around and always standing her ground. To think that this had happened? It was near impossible.

"Maybe…you should discuss it with your mom. If Kikyo really is being abused…we should do everything we can to help her." Kagome said smoothly.

Kaede shook her head immediately. "No! Kikyo would hate me forever if I ever told mom. She's not even supposed to have a boyfriend. Besides they broke up a couple days ago."

Kagome squeezed the girl's shoulder comfortingly. "What's more important to you Kaede? Kikyo's safety or staying on her good side?"

Kaede was visibly shaking, tears now beginning to drip down her cheeks. "I-I don't k-know. I want her to be safe b-but I don't want her to be m-mad at me." Kaede sniffled.

Kagome gave another reassuring squeeze and smiled gently down at her. "I'll tell aunt Rika with you if you want."

Kaede sniffled loudly but nodded her head. "Y-yes please!"

"Alright. We'll talk to her tomorrow after school." Kagome glanced over through the door way leading into the kitchen. Her aunt was finishing up the dishes and by looks of it, would be heading straight to bed afterwards. Now was not the time to bring up something of this nature.

Kaede nodded as she wiped her wet face dry with her sleeves. Kagome ushered the child to her room and tucked her in before heading to her own room. Kikyo was already fast asleep, the rise and fall of her chest was gentle and in synch. Kagome immediately felt awful for thinking rude things about her. Kikyo was probably not a slut or anything like that. It was that boyfriend of hers! He was the cause of this. Probably forcing Kikyo to do promiscuous things and wear revealing clothing. Well, he would soon be taken care of. Kagome would make sure that he didn't bother Kikyo ever again.

XXXX

It was morning already. Damn. It was an unavoidable fact of life for Inuyasha; for anyone really. Morning came and it always brought with the wretched halls of learning. School. Inuyasha hated school. He'd hated it since his father had dragged him to kindergarten at age five. It was not a pleasant experience for anyone at school that day but especially for Inuyasha.

The teachers didn't let him finger paint, claiming that it was too messy. They didn't let him get an extra packet of cheese crackers at snack time, apparently there wouldn't be enough for everyone if he took another. They wouldn't let him play with the toys when naptime came despite the fact that he explained he hadn't taken a one since he was two. Overall the kindergarten experience for Inuyasha was not one that he wished to repeat. It was when he hit first grade that he began causing trouble for the other children. Picking fights on the playground, lying and blaming messes on others, purposefully spilling apple juice on the other children to make it look like they wet their pants. Inuyasha was the bully and he remained that way still to this very day.

Inuyasha hopped in the shower after finally managing to roll off his (new) bed. He let the warm beads of water slick his body and roll off onto the porcelain flooring. It was relaxing to take a nice shower in the morning.

After his shower Inuyasha quickly dressed himself in what he considered his own version of the school uniform and jumped in his car. It came in handy to have his own car. Inuyasha hated crowds and that was all that the subways and busses were. Crowds. Most people in such a small town preferred public transportation therefore the roads were generally traffic free.

Inuyasha's point was however proven wrong today. For some reason there was a oddly large amount of traffic on his usual route and there was an accident just ahead blocking the roads. Inuyasha cursed loudly at this fact.

"God dammit! Today of all fucking days! If I'm late one more time Himura-sensei is going to give me a suspension!" The last thing that Inuyasha needed right now was that. His brother would be all over his case on the importance of education and being on time. According to that jackass there was no such thing as early. If your early your on time if your on time your late was his motto.

Inuyasha glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. It read 8:21. He had exactly nine minutes before the late bell rang and he would be issued a suspension for repeated tardiness.

"Fuck it!" Inuyasha finally bellowed. He swung open his door and dashed across the road, hopped over cars until he reached the sidewalk. People honked their horns at him and shouted out their windows but it wasn't as if they were going anywhere anytime soon. Inuyasha proceeded to flip them all off and began making a mad dash for the school. It was a good five blocks away. He would have to be fast if he even hoped to make it.

Inuyasha ran at what seemed like the speed of light. He had at one time been on the high school track team but quite halfway through his sophomore year. It apparently interfered in his "work" and his brother did not appreciate that. Inuyasha had almost forgotten what it was like to have the adrenaline pumping while on a jog. Sure, during gym class the students were forced to jog around the track every Monday but it wasn't the same. Running _for_ something was completely different then just a quick jog around the track. Besides everyone just chose to walk since none of the gym teachers ever paid attention one way or the other.

Inuyasha's adrenaline rush was interrupted when the school came into sight. He took a quick look at his watch. 8:27. He had three minutes. Inuyasha tried to pick up the pace but even he had his limits. His legs were beginning to get the familiar burn of cramping and his lungs were starting to overwork themselves, causing a deep pain to emerge in his throat.

"Dammit!" He huffed. The front steps to the school were in sight and he just passed through the front door as the warning bell rang. One minute.

Through the halls, knocking over freshman and teachers alike in his path to homeroom. Just in his reach! Inuyasha swiftly slid the door open, hearing something or other crack due to the force.

"I'm here Himura-sensei!"

XXXX

Kagome stood nervously at the front of the classroom, all eyes of her fellow classmates were zoomed in on her. Some of the male students particularly seemed to have some sort of staring problem. The female students on the other hand leaned over and whispered hurried words to their friends and looked on with what Kagome could only describe as disdain and envy. Kagome didn't see why. There was nothing about her that was worth being envious over.

"Alright class." The teacher, Himura-sensei, stood up from her desk, a calm smile adorning her face. "I'd like to introduce you to our new student. This is Kag-"

Himura-sensei was almost immediately interrupted by the loud thrusting bang of the door as a young teen male forced it open with all his might and hopped in just as the late bell resounded.

"I'm here Himura-sensei!" He shouted enthusiastically.

Himura-sensei's face immediately dropped into one of irritation. "Ah, Taisho-kun. How nice of you to actually join us on time today. But we could have done without the theatrics. I was trying to introduce our new student."

Kagome stared at the boy incredulously. He had the most oddly colored hair. Pure white. It looked silky smooth and fluffy, like a puppy's new fur coat. She was almost tempted to touch it. But then she noticed his golden shaded eyes that sparkled in the dim lighting of the classroom. She'd never seen golden eyes before.

"Sorry Himura-sensei. Just didn't wanna get marked tardy again." The boy explained nonchalantly as he headed to his seat.

"Yes, well next time please enter the room in a more appropriate way. Now as I was saying, this is Kagome Higurashi, our new student. I expect you all to treat her kindly and help her find her way around the school. Now Kagome dear-" Himura-sensei pulled out what appeared to be a seating chart from her desk drawer. "-there is an available seat…ah, right there next to Taisho-kun. I'm sure you don't need him to raise his hand."

Kagome nodded and made her way to the empty seat beside the white haired boy. She slid into the desk silently and set her bag down by her feet. Himura-sensei began going into a long lecture on the legends on Mt. Fuji. Kagome had already learned this stuff. She liked to do research on her own, which was partly the reason why she'd been moved up a grade just a few years ago.

Kagome laid her chin in her palm and looked off in a daze. She sat like that for along while before a strange feeling came upon her. The feeling of being watched. Kagome immediately stiffened and sat up straight. She was in the last row so it wasn't anyone behind her. And everyone in front of her was turned straight ahead so that could only mean…

Kagome glanced to the side and came into contact with golden orbs. They were staring intently at the side of her face. For a moment Kagome worried that perhaps she'd had some of her breakfast on her face. She absently brushed the back of her hand over her cheek but felt nothing except smooth skin. What was he staring at?

Kagome put up with it for about ten more minutes before finally her head snapped towards his and she hissed. "Is there any particular reason that you've been staring at me this entire period?"

At first the boy looked shocked, as if he thought he was being discreet in his insistent staring, but then he composed himself and shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about." He whispered back.

Kagome glared at the boy. Obviously he was a delinquent. One who didn't care for education and who need a good crack upside the head. "Whatever." She snapped and turned her attention back to the front of the room.

The boy did not stop staring at her though! He continued to stare at her with those intoxicating golden orbs until the dismissal bell rang. Kagome was all too quick to shoot up from her seat and get the hell out of that room. She was however, grabbed by the arm and thrust backwards immediately upon her departure.

"Whoa!" She yelped. Kagome was expecting to land on the hard linoleum floors but was surprised when she landed into the soft and warm chest of the boy who'd stared at her the whole period. She blushed furiously and yanked herself away. "Just what do you think your doing?"

"You…are you related to Kikyo by chance?" He asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course he could see the resemblance. Who couldn't? "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. We're cousins." She answered. "Now if you don't mind I have to get to biology."

"Wait!" He snapped, grabbing her arm again. "Has…has Kikyo mentioned me at all?"

Kagome stared at him a moment, bewildered. "Uh…Taisho-kun right?" he nodded. "No, can't say that she has."

"Oh…ok thanks." Taisho-kun unhanded Kagome, sighing dejectedly, gathered his things and exited the room.

"What a weird boy." Kagome concluded. But he was handsome weird boy.

XXXX

Cousins! How could he have not known! Kikyo had always mentioned something about having a cousin that bared a striking resemblance to her. Oh god was she right! The two could be mistaken for twins. Both amazing beautiful in their own ways but so similar in physical looks. Inuyasha did notice a massive rift in personality though. Kikyo would have beaten the shit out of anyone that dared grab her that way but Kagome simply allowed it to happen. Kagome also seemed warmer. Kikyo was distant to those whom she wasn't close to but Kagome just seemed naturally open and warm towards everyone. It was a nice change.

Inuyasha immediately shook his head. What was he thinking? He loved Kikyo. Or at least he used to before she went and broke his heart. Kagome didn't seem like the type. She seemed loyal and faithful in all ways. Willing to give as much as she could and receive only the bare minimum.

ENOUGH!

He couldn't be thinking like this! She was Kikyo's cousin! Her own flesh and blood! How different could they really be? Family members often shared ideas and morals due to being brought up together in close proximity. Inuyasha had to admit, much to his dismay, that he and his jackass brother shared similar qualities and ideas. All given to them by their late father, Inu no Taisho. He would never admit this aloud of course.

"It doesn't even matter." Inuyasha eventually whispered to himself. "I don't need a girlfriend. Especially one who's related to that slut." and with that he headed off to English.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi folks! Here's the 3rd<strong>**chapter! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far cause I know I am! Please be sure to leave reviews! They inspire me greatly as they do any fanfic author. They let me know I've succeeded in doing my job! Giving my audience what they wanted. So please leave reviews! =D**

**And remember, just in case your confused as to why Kagome doesn't realize Inuyasha is Kikyo's "abusive" ex boyfriend. She only knows him as Taisho-kun not Inuyasha. That moment of truth will come very soon though so be prepared for drama! ;)**


	4. Betrayal Messes With The Mind

**AN: This chapter jumps around a little bit so try to stay with me. Oh and Kikyo's a bit bi-polar. I was trying to shape her craziness but I think I overdid it a bit…let me know what you think of her attitude. **

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS! THE CHAPTERS SHALL COME FASTER!**

* * *

><p>Kikyo didn't know wither she wanted to vomit and cry when she caught sight of Inuyasha that morning in the halls. He was leaning against the wall near the boys' bathroom murmuring something to his friend Miroku. Kikyo didn't know how long it took for her to register this fact. At first she only stared, eyes drooped in a drowsy state, drool beginning to collect in her mouth. It wasn't until Inuyasha began walking in her direction with Miroku at his side did she come to her senses. She panicked and tried to escape down the nearest hall but it was too late…she'd been seen.<p>

"Oh look who it is. The cheating slut!" Inuyasha snarled hatefully.

Instantly the halls were quieted by the insult. Students halted in their frantic steps and gossiping to listen in on the confrontation. Kikyo stiffened at the hateful bitterness that laced his voice but what could she except? She had cheated on him after all…but he would never understand why! She had to do it! No matter how many times Kikyo tried to convince herself though, she still felt as if she were about to burst into tears.

Kikyo instead hardened herself and replied with the just as equally bitter and hateful. "I hardly think such an insult is appropriate Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted arrogantly at Kikyo's response. "Oh please! After what you did, I think everyone deserves to know what kind of person you really are. Not this pathetic façade you have going on."

Kikyo immediately became frantic. Would he really tell everyone? Right here? Right now? "I think what happened should remain between us. It isn't anyone else's business."

"Oh but I think it is. I wouldn't want you to do this horrid deed to any other poor soul."

Kikyo felt tears gather in her eyes. She deserved this. She chose to keep seeing Akihito even though she knew the risks. She chose to keep going to Naraku even after he continuously hurt her. The benefits of both actions were just too good to turn away at the time. Kikyo turned to her last option. She could not afford to have this spread around. Her reputation would be ruined. She would be ruined. Her mother would find out about everything and she would never be able to look her in the eye again. So she begged.

"Inuyasha! Please…please don't do this."

Kikyo saw she got her wanted affect. Inuyasha's eyes almost instantly softened at her desperate tone and his hostile aura seemed to die down. She knew it would. Inuyasha was always a sucker for her begging.

"Whatever. Just get out of my sight." Inuyasha snarled before whipping around and hurrying away with Miroku right behind him.

Kikyo watched him go, his odd white hair swishing about. Oh how she longed to run her fingers through the snowy fluff again. She longed kiss those smooth wet lips of his. Oh God she had to get him back! She loved him! She loved him so much that it hurt. She would get back her love. She had to. If not…Kikyo didn't know what she might do.

XXXX

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wait!"

Inuyasha didn't listen to the frantic calls of his best friend. He already knew what he was going to say. Inuyasha hadn't told anyone about what had happened between him and Kikyo, not even Miroku who had practically been his best friend since birth. Miroku wouldn't understand. He didn't know the pain of finding out that the love of his life had been cheating on him for over a year. Miroku had been in a relationship with Sango happily for the past two years. He could not understand pain which he had never experienced. But Inuyasha knew he was going to have to face him.

"Inuyasha please wait up! What was that all a-" Miroku was cut off as Inuyasha stopped without warning and caused the other male to crash right into him.

Inuyasha whirled around, pain clear in his golden orbs. "She's been cheating on me Miroku. For the past year she's been fucking another guy while I was away on jobs."

Miroku's mouth hanged open for a long moment before he finally closed it and gulped. "Inuyasha…I'm so sorry. Kikyo never seemed like the type to do such a thing."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, well she is. And you know the worst part? She was doing it in my own fucking bed! In my house! She had that guy over every time I was on a job and fucked him in my bed! I had to burn the damned thing. It smelled like sex and sweat."

Miroku sighed sadly and shook his head. "I never would have expected that from Kikyo. She's always been such a kind respectable girl. It's a real shame."

"It's more than a shame. It's a fucking outrage! She even had the nerve to try and blame the situation me! Like I forced her to go whore herself out to some stranger!" Inuyasha made a first and punched the wall causing several freshmen to scatter with frightened expressions.

"Calm down. Punching walls isn't going to solve anything." Miroku rushed to calm his hostile friend down before anymore damage was done.

"Maybe not, but it will stop me from hunting down that fucker and killing him. Or from strangling Kikyo." Inuyasha snarled but pulled his hand from the wall.

"Look…I don't know why Kikyo would do something like this but…did you ever think that perhaps there was a reason for it?"

Inuyasha felt his heart stop and then double in speed from anger. Was Miroku actually trying to defend Kikyo? "Are defending that slut? The only reason she had for what she did was that she enjoyed having two guys to fuck. There was no other reason!"

"I'm not defending her. I think what Kikyo did was absolutely unacceptable and awful but…there may have been another reason other then to get laid. You should know what type of reason she might have had. There are some hateful people out there who are more than willing to blackmail a pretty girl like Kikyo in order to get some." Miroku explained calmly.

Inuyasha snorted again. "Oh please! What could they possibly have to blackmail Kikyo with? She was a saint. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect family, perfect everything."

Miroku shook his head as if disapproving the actions of a young child. "Things are not always as they appear Inuyasha. You should know that better than anyone. Besides, from what I've heard, Kikyo is from a rather strict family. They don't permit dating."

Inuyasha saw where Miroku was going with this. "Someone was using me as blackmail?"

Miroku shrugged. "Possibly. It is just a theory."

Inuyasha saw the sense in what his friend said. There were spiteful people in their school. Jealous people who would do anything to get what they considered "revenge" on Kikyo. But that man, Akihito, had been far older than high school years and Inuyasha had never seen him before. And Inuyasha knew almost anyone who was anyone.

"I see your point but…the chances of that being true are slim." Inuyasha finally replied. "The man Kikyo was with was older than us. A lot older. And I've never seen him around before."

Miroku's eyes slanted at that revealed fact. "I never said it was the man. There could be a third party involved."

"Miroku, you're talking like a true Yakuza now. I doubt that's what is going on. Kikyo just wanted to fuck around. Nothing more."

Miroku shrugged again. "I know it sounds silly but it's always a possibility."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, maybe if she was involved in the Yakuza but she's not. I never involved her in anything that went on in my family business and I never told anyone about her."

Miroku laughed. "Yeah alright. You win. My mind has been completely turned into one of a Yakuza member. I blame you for this."

Inuyasha punched his friend gently in the shoulder. "Heh. Whatever." The two began waltzing back down the hall when a though entered Inuyasha's head. "Hey you know what I just remembered?"

"What?"

"Kikyo…her cousin goes here. She just came today. Those two could be fucking twins! I swear Miroku, you should see her!"

Miroku chuckled. "Oh I have seen her. She's in my biology class. Apparently she skipped a grade awhile back so she's technically only sixteen. She's a cutie. A lot warmer than Kikyo was when we first met."

Inuyasha now didn't feel so bad for feeling that Kagome was warmer. It wasn't just him. "She's in my history class. She's nice I guess but…she's related to Kikyo so I'm not sure if I want anything to do with her."

"Don't judge her by the actions of a relative. As far as I can tell, Kagome is completely different than Kikyo. They are polar opposites."

Inuyasha nodded. He had noticed that other than physical features…the cousins were nothing alike. "Maybe we could be friends?"

Miroku nodded. "Friends is a good way to start."

Inuyasha agreed and the two headed off to gym.

XXXX

The rest of the day breezed by surprisingly fast for Kagome. Her classes were all on the first floor and not too difficult to locate. She only had to ask for directions once. She was relieved that the day was over though. She hadn't been to school in the past two weeks. Between the move, making sure her mother was eating and grief counseling her schedule had been hectic and she just couldn't find the energy to attend school.

"Kagome."

Kagome heard the familiar voice of her cousin murmur. She saw Kikyo leaning against the entrance of the school. Kagome didn't know why but the raven haired beauty known as her cousin seemed a bit more mellow, sad almost. Her eyes were puffy and red as if she'd been crying and dried tear streaks were still easily seen on her cheeks. Kagome ran to her side and put her hand on her shoulder gently.

"Kikyo, what happened?" Kagome cried.

Kikyo looked surprised at first, her brown eyes wide, but she quickly composed herself. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Kagome spared Kikyo the embarrassment of letting her know that the tear tracks were still visible and simply shrugged it off. Today she was going to confront her aunt about Kikyo's abusive boyfriend with Kaede. They could get the jackass locked up like he deserved and then this would all be over. Kikyo wouldn't have to hide behind the pathetic excuses of "accidents" nor would she have to fear for her safety. Kagome considered confronting Kikyo directly but she knew the girl would deny the bruises being caused by her boyfriend and continue insisting that she had fallen. That's how it always was.

"Hey, Kagome." Kikyo's voice was horse and raspy from crying.

"Yes?"

Kikyo's gaze immediately turned cold and distant as she glared at Kagome. Kagome was shocked by the intensity so much that she actually stopped breathing for a moment. Kikyo's eyes bore into her, it felt like they were staring into her very being, like they could see every weakness, every secret that had been buried in the darkness.

"I heard you and Kaede last night. I don't want you talking to my mother about the bruises." Kikyo's voice was hard and absolute. There was no room for argument but Kagome went ahead anyway.

Kagome was surprised. She had assumed Kikyo went to sleep. The girl had come in looking rather worn down and exhausted. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Kikyo's voice took a turn for the dark. "The bruises were not caused by Inuyasha. I promise you. He had nothing to do with them."

Kagome stared doubtfully at her cousin. "That's what all abused partners say Kikyo, so forgive me if I don't believe you."

Kikyo's eyes softened. "I know you want to help me Kagome. I appreciate that but understand that it wasn't Inuyasha who put these bruises on me. It was my own clumsiness and that is all."

"You're not clumsy though. You're graceful and steady. You would never injure yourself so often because of-"

"Look!" Kikyo's voice was sharp. "I don't want you interfering in my personal affairs. It's none of your business nor is it Kaede's. I appreciate your kindness but there is a limit. Stop putting your nose into my business!"

At this point the two cousins were well away from the school, out of earshot of all their classmates. Kagome was shell shocked.

"Kikyo if someone is hurting you then I cannot simply stand by and watch it happen."

Kikyo continued to glare coldly. "No one is hurting me."

"Someone is. Those bruises didn't get there on their own and you certainly didn't do it." Kagome insisted.

"Your theory is not a believable one Kagome. My mother will never believe that load of bull. She knows me better than you or Kaede. I would never allow myself to be abused in such a way!" Kikyo shouted.

Kagome shook her head. "I will tell her anyway. If what you say is true than you have nothing to worry about."

Kikyo snarled hatefully. "Why do you insist on butting in? Nothing is happening to me!"

Kagome answered gently. "Because I care. And I've seen what happens when people don't speak up in situations like this. I know from personal experience.

Kikyo sighed. "You continue to blame yourself over that? Honestly, when are you going to let it go?"

"Never! I will never let it go. But this is not about me. We were talking about you."

Kikyo shrugged, her mood shifting once again to one of nonchalance. Kagome noticed this happening quite often as of today. "I don't care. I'm done talking to you." Kikyo began striding away.

Kagome didn't know what to do at this point. What if this Inuyasha hadn't been abusing Kikyo? What if Kikyo was telling the truth? Kagome didn't know. Kikyo seemed rather convincing but she also seemed a bit unstable. A bit more emotional than usual. Kagome would decide when she returned home. She would discuss it more in depth Kaede and then they would decided how to proceed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yup…told you Kikyo was a bit bipolar in this chap. Do you think I overdid it? Leave your thoughts in reviews please!<strong>


	5. Betrayal Brings People Together

**Betaed by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

* * *

><p>Kikyo was the first to arrive home. Somewhere along the way, Kagome had strayed and wandered off somewhere. It wasn't like she minded in the least. Kikyo needed to find a way to deter that pest from exposing her to her mother. Kikyo didn't enjoy the bruises that littered her body anymore than Kagome did, but it was what she had to endure.<p>

Kikyo laid her back pack down at the door, and slipped on her slippers. Kaede wouldn't be home for another two hours or so, she had a study group today, and their mother was apparently out running errands, according to the note that was pinned to the refrigerator door.

Kikyo smirked. Alone at last. It had been so long since she last had the house to herself, and not had anything to do. Kikyo was always either looking after Kaede, or having to help her mother with chores around the shrine. There were rare times when she was alone, but that time was usually spent in her room studying for exams, or finishing up homework. Well, Kikyo had made sure to finish her homework during her lunch break, and exams were a ways away, no need to study at the current moment.

Kikyo pulled out her cell phone and glanced at the text message she'd received earlier in the day. It was from Naraku. He wanted her to meet him at his apartment in exactly a half an hour. He had an "appointment" for her.

Kikyo snapped the phone shut in anger, and stuffed it back into her skirt pocket. She had to go, she knew if she didn't he would only come to collect her at a later time, and he would be twice as brutal as he usually was. Best just to get this over with; so that she wouldn't have to deal with more injuries later.

Kikyo ended up in her room a few minutes later, looking over the clothes in her closet. She knew the type of outfit Naraku was expecting her to wear. Something tight, but short, and easy to remove in a haste. Something that clung to the curves of her body that he loved so much, and was short enough to see all of the milky skin that covered her legs, but left some things for the imagination.

Kikyo skimmed through her many skirts, and dresses before she finally found one she hadn't worn in a long while. It was a brilliant, scarlet red, strapless dress that could have been mistaken for a shirt. It came just past her thighs, and cupped her butt tightly enough so that it wouldn't ride up when she walked. Kikyo had purchased the dress a long while ago with the intention of showing it off to Inuyasha. He always said she looked good in red.

Kikyo shimmied her way into the dress, it was far tighter than she remembered it being, but after some quick maneuvering she managed to slip in. Kikyo decided there was no need for a bra, anything she was wearing would be removed anyway, so what was the point? She tossed the lacey item aside, and pulled the top of the dress over her breasts. The built in cups in the dress just barely kept her from falling out, just the way Naraku liked it.

After dressing herself according to Naraku's preferences, she began piling the make-up on. Red lipstick, to match her dress, yet contrast her pale skin. She then added eye shadow, just a tad though, because Naraku hated when it became smeared after a long night's sweaty activities. Nothing more was really needed. Kikyo maintained a natural beauty that really didn't need any extra cosmetics to make her shine.

Kikyo then quickly pulled a brush through her hair to remove the tangles that had accumulated through the day, and then she was ready. Naraku preferred her hair down, and falling over her shoulders; framing her face.

Kikyo pulled the trench coat she had hanging in her closet and put it on, wrapping it completely around her thin frame, and buttoning it up. The last thing she needed was the neighbors seeing her dressed like a cheap tramp, and passing it on to her mother. Her mother wasn't immensely strict when it came to clothes, all she asked was that any skirts worn, reached at least past her thighs, and that not too much cleavage be revealed when it came to tops. Kikyo for the most obeyed her mother's rules, except of course when it came to Naraku. He out ruled everyone, including her mother.

So with her trench coat secured, and her matching red purse in hand, Kikyo departed from her house. She would have to walk to the apartment complex where Naraku resided, he refused to come pick her up for whatever reason, and so she was stuck, walking the two miles, in high heeled shoes to the man's home.

But a two mile walk did leave a lot of time to think. Think about school, friends…Inuyasha. Kikyo immediately shook her head at that name. She didn't want to think about him. Inuyasha had dumped her, broke her heart, and threatened her. But didn't she deserve it? She had cheated on him, broken his trust, betrayed him, and slept with another. Kikyo again shook her head at the thought. She would not think about it. She would _not._ Not when she was about to do something so disgusting. She would not become one of those desperate girls who stalked their ex lovers, and wound up getting arrested, or something equally as humiliating.

Kikyo vowed right then and there, that she would not become like that. But there were times before, where Kikyo had been forced to break her own vows and promises; it would not be a first if she broke this one.

XXXX

Kagome panicked, looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. She had gotten lost along the way despite the fact that she had been following Kikyo. Kagome had walked past a store window and saw a rather beautiful, lilac colored jeweled necklace gleaming ever so brightly in the sun light that leaked through the windows. Kagome was mesmerized by the piece of jewelry. It was far more elegant than any of the little trinkets she had in her own jewelry box, and her mother had never been able afford such a fine accessory. Kagome eyed the jewel that hung on the chain with envy. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on, and she even considered purchasing it. It was as if the jewel was calling out to her; pulling her towards it like a magnet. That is until Kagome caught sight of the price tag. $3,000 it was marked in permanent black marker. Kagome just about had a heart attack right then and there. Goodness there was no way she or anyone in her family could ever afford such a thing.

Kagome had then sighed dejectedly, and turned back to continue following Kikyo. However, there was no sight of the lovely counterpart. Kagome came to the realization that she must have been admiring the jewel far longer than she had thought, for Kikyo had only been about two feet ahead of her, and now, was nowhere in sight.

"Great." Kagome sighed. She had no idea how to get home, she wasn't even sure where she was. It was a shopping district, obviously, but other than that, Kagome had no clue.

Kagome had tried stopping someone to ask directions, but they all either ignored her, or didn't know where she was talking about. Kagome glanced at the shop where the lovely jewel sat. It was an antique shop.

"Well that certainly explains the high price." Kagome whispered aloud.

Kagome finally entered the formidable antique shop. Upon entering Kagome was bombarded with the strong scent of cinnamon and leather. A rather interesting scent combination in Kagome's opinion. Though, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. The shop, like most antique shops, was dimly lit and cluttered, it was crowded with expensive, and very breakable looking objects. Everything radiated "don't touch", and in fear of breaking something, and therefore being forced the pay the outrageous price, Kagome didn't dare even brush against anything. She went straight to the counter that had an old fashioned cash register seated on top, and a stained class lamp that gave off a dim light.

There was no one present at the counter though. There was however, a silver bell beside the lamp. Kagome debated on whether or not she should tap the shinning item. It was there for a reason after all, but more times than not, antique shops were run by stuffy old men or woman who didn't take too kindly to young people invading their world of artifacts. But Kagome tapped it anyway. It didn't take long for a young girl, wearing a matching school uniform, to pop out from the door behind the counter. She looked like a spunky thing. Her brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail, there was a hint of pink eye shadow on her lids, and she looked a tad flushed, as if she'd been running around.

"Hello there! Welcome to Hiraikotsu antiques, how can I help you?" The girl cheerfully greeted.

Kagome was stumped by the name. Hiraikotsu? She vaguely remembered hearing tales of a weapon that went by the same name as a child. It belonged to a female demon slayer, but that was all she could recall from the story.

"My grandmother was inspired by that story about the female demon slayer. She thought naming the store after her weapon would bring us good luck." The girl explained.

Kagome stared at her in wonderment, but then realized she must have spoken her thoughts aloud. "Oh. Well that's cool."

The girl nodded eagerly. "Yes, unfortunately it really hasn't brought as any good luck as of late. The shop's been getting less and less business, I'm afraid my grandmother goes a little crazy when she prices things. She views everything as a precious artifact that is worth much more than it actually is."

Kagome unconsciously glanced over at the window display where she could just barely see the tip of jewel. The girl behind the counter noticed Kagome's wandering eyes and smiled softly.

"I saw you eyeing that necklace in the window." She said. "Grandma just came into possession of it. She won't say where she got it from, just that it's special and should only be sold to a worthy person."

Kagome turned back to the girl, and for the first time she noticed a name tag pinned to her apron. Sango. "I see. Well it must be pretty special to be priced at three thousand dollars."

Sango laughed. "Oh yes. I told you my grandmother gets a little crazy when it comes to pricing our inventory. I'm sure she won't mind though, if I knock down the price a little for you."

Kagome shook her head sadly. "No thank you. I really just came in here to get directions."

Sango didn't look disappointed at all at the refusal, merely shrugged. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm trying to find Higurashi shrine. I'm new and I'm afraid I lost my cousin along the way so I haven't the slightest clue how to get home." Kagome laughed nervously.

Sango smiled again, not in the mocking way, but in an understanding way. "This place can be confusing to those who are new. But wait…did you say Higurashi shrine?"

"Yes."

Sango paused a moment before asking. "Are you by any chance related to Kikyo?"

Kagome didn't know whether to deny or confirm that question. It seemed everywhere she went today people were asking her that question. Was Kikyo truly that popular? "Yes. We're cousins."

Sango raised an eyebrow, and her whole demeanor seemed to change. "I see. Well, here I'll write it down for you." Sango pulled out a napkin and began scribbling down directions.

As Sango wrote, Kagome began to wander around. The objects in the shop were of course all beautiful and expensive looking. It made Kagome almost jealous that she would never be able to afford any of it. Her mother was currently out of work, and her aunt only had a low paying job at a super market. Their family was mostly living off the donations given to the shrine. Such expensive and elegant items would seem out of place in their home.

Kagome somehow ended up over by the window display, staring enviously at the necklace. She reached over and stroked the jewel; it was so smooth to the touch, not a single chip or scratch marring its surface. Kagome couldn't help but notice it seemed to sparkle even brighter in the dim light of the shop.

"How pretty." She whispered.

"Um, miss here are your directions."

Kagome turned back around and saw Sango holding out the napkin. "Oh. Thank you." Kagome grabbed the napkin and looked over the directions, they seemed to be accurate.

"By the way my name's Sango." Sango said.

Kagome glanced up from the directions and smiled. "Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, I hope to see you around here more often, and maybe I can talk grandma into giving you that necklace." Sango said slyly.

Kagome giggled and turned to walk out, only to crash into something hard and warm, ungracefully knocking her down onto her bum. Kagome groaned at the sharp pain that shot up her tail bone and reached back to rub the point of impact. Goodness, she really hoped she hadn't knocked anything over! However, when she looked up, Kagome was faced with a rather familiar body, and a head of snow white hair.

Taisho.

XXXX

"C'mon Inuyasha! It's not like I ask much of you! I need to drop this off at Sango's. She's upset with me again."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his pleading friend. "Feh! What'd you do this time? Rub another girl's ass in front of her?"

Miroku scoffed. "Please Inuyasha what kind of person do you take me for?"

"The perverted kind that doesn't mind rubbing up on other chicks even though he's got himself a perfectly respectable girlfriend."

Miroku pouted childishly, but he didn't argue with the white haired male. "That's beside the point. And you know I stopped all that flirting business a long time ago."

"Yeah, after she beat the shit out of you, and chased you around her apartment with a steak knife."

"Ya know, for a friend you're not very supportive." Miroku groaned humorously.

Inuyasha shrugged, but gave a rough pat to his friend's shoulder. "It's ok. I'm sure she'll forgive you for whatever it is you did, just like she always does. Sango may be a hardass sometimes, but deep down you know she'd bend over backwards to keep you at her side."

It was Miroku's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Wow. That's really deep for someone who just got his heart broken."

"My heart is not broken!"

"Sure sure. That's what they always say isn't it? It's ok Inuyasha, your secret is safe with me!" Miroku shouted gleefully as he pranced ahead when the antique shop came into view.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but smiled softly after his friend. Goodness that guy could be so fruity, sometimes he wondered if Sango was only a cover up. But Inuyasha knew that wasn't true. Miroku loved that girl with all his heart. Just the way he spoke of her, and looked at her when she walked in the room, it had been the same way Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. There was no mistaking that Miroku was in love, and there was no mistaking that Sango was in love right back. But now, the mere thought of how those two would be making goo goo eyes at each other made Inuyasha want to vomit right there on the side walk. He ignored the urge to up chuck though when Miroku began waving him over like an excited four year old trying to show a parent a passing scene in the car.

Inuyasha slowly made his way over to the other male, who stood suspiciously peering into the store window. "What are you doing? You look like some freakish stalker."

Miroku smirked. "Look for yourself."

Inuyasha sighed and thought perhaps Miroku was trying to show him Sango in her employee uniform. It was short, and revealed a lot of thigh, something Miroku always loved to comment on whenever they visited her at the shop. Just as Inuyasha suspected, Sango stood proudly behind the counter, but she was still in her school uniform. No, it wasn't Sango Miroku was pointing out; it was the other occupant in the shop. It was that Kagome girl.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha gasped when he caught sight of the raven haired girl, she seemed to be conversing with Sango. "What's she doing here?"

"It's a public store Inuyasha. She's allowed to shop."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "It's an antique shop for Christ's sake! No one ever goes shopping here except for those old, gossipy biddy's that crowd the craft stores."

Miroku chuckled. "Well, maybe Kagome just has a thing for antiques, or perhaps she's shopping for her grandmother."

"Shut-up Miroku."

Again Miroku chuckled as he reached for the door. He was immediately stopped by Inuyasha though. "Where do you think you're going?"

Miroku stared, confused. "Inside…"

"We're not going in there until she leaves!"

"Inuyasha, you're being ridiculous. Didn't you say earlier that you wanted to be friends with her?"

Inuyasha sputtered. "Y-yes but-"

"But nothing! How do you ever expect to become friends if you don't talk to her?" Miroku grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve and began hauling him through the door. "C'mon, you can do it. You've faced scarier things before than a harmless girl."

Inuyasha begged to differ, but he allowed Miroku to drag him along despite the fact that he could have very easily thrown the smaller male through the shop window. He doubted Sango, or her grandmother, would appreciate that though.

Once inside, Inuyasha yanked his sleeve from Miroku's grip, and hid behind the old grandfather clock that sat beside the door. Inuyasha tried his best to ignore the fact that his heart was speeding a million miles an hour, or the fact that Miroku, the smug bastard, was smirking at him ever so slyly.

Inuyasha was too busy staring at Kagome. She really was an attractive girl. Inuyasha had to admit, not as attractive as Kikyo, but she was by no means ugly. She had a well pronounced, hour glass figure, and long, smooth, creamy colored legs. Her hair seemed fluffy and smooth, begging for someone to come comb their fingers through it. Oh, he really wanted to go run his fingers through that mane of black hair.

Inuyasha quickly shook his head and dismissed the thoughts from his mind. What was he thinking? He'd only just dumped Kikyo, and now he was having inappropriate thoughts about her cousin? Even to Inuyasha that didn't seem right. He immediately mentally slapped himself, and banished any unwelcome thoughts that entered his mind about the girl. The problem was, that they weren't exactly unwelcome…

Inuyasha however, was forced to stop thinking when something, or more accurately someone, crashed right into him. Inuyasha's golden eyes flew open in shock as he watched Kagome fly backwards, and land hard on her butt. She instantly reached back and began rubbing her tailbone while letting out a pained moan.

"Oh dear!" Miroku gasped.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango cried as she rushed out from behind the counter to Kagome's side.

"Ow…yeah, I think I'm alright. Just a bruised tailbone is all." She murmured, letting out a pained laugh.

Sango linked her arm with Kagome's and hauled her up from the floor. "Oh, do you want some ice or something?" she asked.

Kagome visibly blushed at the question, and shook her head violently. "No!" she shouted rather loudly. She must have realized how loud she was, because she took a deep breath and said more calmly. "No. I'm fine, thanks. I'll just be getting home now."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome headed towards the door, but Sango stopped her. "Wait Kagome. You don't know your way around town, what if you get lost or something?"

Kagome turned back, confused. She held up a napkin with words that Inuyasha interpreted as directions. "You wrote down the way. I think I can manage."

Sango shook her head. "No no. I don't want anything to happen to you on your way." Inuyasha panicked when he noticed Sango eyeing him. "You're the one who knocked her down, and you haven't even apologized! As an apology, I demand you make sure she gets home safely!"

Inuyasha stared, horrified at Sango. Walk her home? Kagome lived with Kikyo, if he walked her home there was a very good chance that he would see Kikyo. If there was anything he didn't want to do more than anything in the world, it was seeing Kikyo's face again. But he really did feel bad for knocking Kagome down…the fall looked rather painful, and she did still have her hand resting on the area of impact.

"Maybe she should have been watching where she was going then." Inuyasha winced at his harsh tone. That was not how he meant for that to come out at all.

"Inuyasha! That's not how you treat a lady." Miroku chided from beside him. "Ladies are fragile blossoms that must be treated with the utmost care and gentleness, or like a flower they shall bruise."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's saying, but couldn't help mentally chuckling at the irony considering Kagome most likely did have a bruised butt from her fall.

Sango growled. "Shut-up Miroku!" She spun towards Inuyasha and stabbed her finger into his chest with great force. Fragile blossom his ass. "You walk that poor girl home, you hear me? It's the least you can do for being so ungentlemanly!"

Inuyasha sighed. When Sango got like this there was no use in arguing, unless you wanted your manhood chopped off with a steak knife, so he grudgingly agreed. "Fine."

Sango retracted her offending appendage and smiled at him. "Good. Take care of her now; I want her returned in one piece so we can hang out sometime."

Inuyasha groaned, but nodded and turned towards Kagome. "Let's go." He growled at her.

XXXX

Kikyo arrived at the apartment complex just on time. She entered with haste, and rode the elevator up the second floor where the wretched man resided. Her feet were killing her from the walk, and it had begun drizzling on the way there, unfortunately causing her hair to frizz, and her eye shadow to run. Kikyo made a quick stop at the bathroom, reapplied her eye shadow, and ran a brush through her hair. Naraku would not tolerate her looking ungroomed. After she freshened herself up, Kikyo knocked softly on the door. It didn't take long at all for it to open at an eerily slow pace, and for two violet orbs to appear in its crack.

"Welcome my sweet." He whispered in that sickly honey sweet voice of his. "So nice of you to join me on this fine afternoon."

Kikyo scowled at the man, but did not reply to his jests. He was trying to get a rise out of her so that she would bite back and give him an excuse to punish her. She would not give him the satisfaction.

When Naraku could see that Kikyo would not verbally respond he sighed, disappointed, and opened the door fully. "Oh, you're just no fun anymore Kikyo. You've lost that fire that used to burn so vividly in you. What happened?"

"You ruined my life. That's what happened, or have you forgotten the Inuyasha incident?" Kikyo tried to keep her tone as calm as possible, but even with all the control she maintained, she could not stop the hint of malice and bitterness that leaked through.

Naraku apparently noticed, because his face was suddenly overtaken by a smug smirk. "Oh Kikyo, my sweet, you do still have that fire. Hope is not lost after all. That fire which attracted me to you still burns within, it's just diminished slightly. It is small now, a flickering flame like that of a candle. But no worries my dear, we can ignite the flames once more. We can bring about the fire which once consumed you back to its prior glory."

Kikyo's grip on her purse tightened until her knuckles turned even whiter than they already were. "Are you just going to rant about pointless nonsense, or are you going to invite me in?"

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Of course; how rude of me. Please do come in sweet one."

Kikyo nearly gagged at the endearment, but she stepped into the apartment anyway. It was just as oddly clean and pristine as it had been the last time she set foot in it.

"I see you've kept the place up to its usual standard."

Naraku laughed light heartedly. He appeared to be in a relatively good mood today, much to Kikyo's relief. "Well, I wouldn't dare invite a beautiful woman over only to have her enter a dirty home. No, no, no; that's just rude. It shows that the host cares not for his guest, and I wouldn't want you to think that I don't care about you."

Kikyo shivered when she felt the man's large meaty hand brush over the back of her neck, leaving a slimy feeling as it pulled away. Naraku entered his kitchen, and began pulling out a tea kettle from his cabinet.

"Would you care for some tea dear? I have several different flavors that you may find to your liking."

Kikyo stared in confusion at the man. This was oddly out of character for the slime ball. Usually when she came over for an "appointment", the moment he closed the door he would be tearing at her clothes, baring her, and tossing her roughly onto the bed. But he had done nothing of the sort. Kikyo wasn't about to argue with this new change of heart though. Her body was still bruised and sore from the last "appointment" she'd had with him.

"I'll take whatever you're having." She answered as she removed her coat and laid it over the sofa.

"Earl Grey it is then."

Kikyo watched as Naraku set up the kettle, and turned on the stove. She was confused to say the least, but she couldn't say she was fooled by this change in demeanor. Naraku was a cruel, and sadistic son of a bitch, who couldn't care less about what Kikyo felt or wanted. She was simply a tool for him to use for pleasure, to be tossed away when he was done. But the way he was acting now…it was as if they were a couple, and he was simply greeting her after returning from a long day's work.

Soon enough, the tea kettle began to whistle and Naraku poured two cups. He handed Kikyo hers, and sat down across from her on the sofa. As Naraku sipped softly at his cup, Kikyo merely stared at her own. What was going on? Why hadn't he begun ravishing her yet? Not that she was complaining but still it was odd.

Finally, after ten straight minutes of silence, Kikyo voiced her suspicions. "What is going on? What's with this sudden change of attitude? Why haven't you torn my clothes off and raped me yet?"

Naraku set his tea cup down of the coffee table and stared at Kikyo. "Rape? Well that's quite a strong word for what happens between us."

"It's the truth!"

Naraku smirked. "Oh it's not rape Kikyo my sweet. It's consensual. You agreed to it after all, so you are not an unwilling participant."

Kikyo shook with anger and dropped her tea cup on the carpeted floor. "I did not agree to be your sex slave!"

"We've gone over this before Kikyo." Naraku sighed, as if he were explaining a rule to a disobedient child for the hundredth time. "You are not a slave. You are a submissive partner, and you agreed to it, so you can't complain."

Kikyo growled fiercely. "You sure as hell treat me like a slave! Ordering me around! Forcing me into your bed. Demanding my presence whenever you damn well feel like it. Hitting me when I say something you don't like! Sure sounds like a slave's life to me!"

Naraku frowned, but made no move to strike the girl. "You're such a drama queen Kikyo; always blaming others for your actions. I'm beginning to wonder if your mother ever taught you the art of responsibility."

Kikyo turned away from the despicable excuse of a human being, and clutched tightly at the fabric of her dress in order to keep herself from punching the man in the face.

"I am not to blame for the way you treat me."

Naraku sighed, and dismissed Kikyo's comment. "Since you are so interested in what is going on, I will tell you. I've invited a friend over. He's been looking for a good time for awhile, and I told him about you. He's very interested in meeting you."

Kikyo felt her eyes widen, and her mouth gape open. "You're whoring me out?" She screeched. Oh Kami-sama! Never had she been pimped out. Naraku had only ever given her out to his son, and that was different. He'd never before shared her with another man.

Naraku sighed for what seemed like umpteenth time that day. "Don't overreact. You're not going to have sex with him. Just take him out to dinner. Be his date, that's it. However, with the way you're dressed he may get the wrong idea."

Kikyo glanced down self-consciously at her outfit, and then glared at Naraku. "I wasn't aware I was going to be someone's dinner date. You didn't tell me what type of appointment this would be."

Naraku waved off her comments. "It's fine. I have a spare dress of yours in my closet that you left behind one night. It will be more suitable for this type of occasion."

Kikyo watched as Naraku went to retrieve the dress. She found this whole situation to be most peculiar. Naraku was a possessive asshole, the fact that he willing offered Kikyo up as a dinner date? That just didn't seem to fit his personality. Something just didn't seem right, and Kikyo was more than curious -and willing- to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my precious darlings! Have you missed me? Well I've certainly missed you! In apology for the immensely long wait I've brought to you the longest chapter ever! *throws confetti* I hope this sort of makes up for the long wait. The main reason I've been absent is my dog has recently been diagnosed with cancer so things have been pretty hard on me and my whole family. I hope you guys understand and forgive me for the long wait. <strong>

**Just remember that reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated and might make my fingers type a little faster *wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge* **

**LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	6. Alliances Through Betrayal

**AN: Please read the bottom AN. It concerns the continuation of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Betaed by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome felt her whole world freeze over and then explode around her. Inuyasha? They called him Inuyasha! The same Inuyasha who littered Kikyo's body with bruises and broke up with her! That Inuyasha! Inuyasha wasn't a common name so the chance of it just being a person bearing the same name was as unlikely as Kagome sprouting two heads. That son of a bitch!<p>

Kagome was silent as the boy led her out of the store. Best not to make a scene, she concluded silently to herself. She followed him down the street, zig zagging through the mounds of people, and making sure to keep him in perfect sight. Long bleached white hair, most peculiar. Kagome always wanted to ask him why he chose such a color. But now was not the time.

The two walked in uncomfortable silence. The wind blew gently across Kagome's cheeks and it managed to cool her down a bit. Maybe now instead of shooting the boy, she'd just strangle him instead, less room for evidence, especially if she wore gloves.

"So…you need to go to Higurashi shrine right?"

Kagome shook her head, banishing the homicidal thoughts from her mind…for the moment. "Hm, yes."

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and gave her an odd look but turned back around and kept walking. Kagome glared at the back of his head and hoped he could feel it. Sure enough he spun back around with wild golden orbs.

"Do you have a problem with me or something? I can fucking feel you staring holes into the back of my head! Is it because I knocked you down? I'm sorry ok? It was an accident."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the white haired male from head to toe, trying to see if he was kidding. It didn't seem like he was joking. It seemed Kagome would just have to spit it out.

"I know what you did to Kikyo." She stated darkly.

Inuyasha's gaze instantly sharpened and his tone became grave. "That has nothing to do with you. I know you're her cousin and you have to be on her side and all but what happened between me and her is between me and her. You have no business getting involved."

Kagome felt her eyes widen. Was he serious? "Excuse me? She's my cousin, practically my sister, therefore my business. When someone hurts her, I get involved."

"_She's_ hurt? Please, what a drama queen. She obviously didn't tell you the whole story if you actually feel bad for her." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome was aghast. "How dare you! After what you did you ought to be ashamed! It's because of men like you that there are so many battered, hopeless women in the world!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in the air. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know! I don't put up with abusive partners! How dare you lay your hands on a woman like that! You disgust me!"

Kagome actually stopped in her tirade when Inuyasha actually gave her a bewildered look. He really looked confused.

"What? I never laid a hand on her! Not in a violent way. What has she told you?" Inuyasha, now angry, shouted.

Now Kagome was the confused one. He really was a convincing liar…unless he really wasn't the one who had put those bruises on Kikyo. Kagome immediately shook her head. No! It had to be him. Who else could it have been?

"Kikyo…she comes home with bruises all the time. Even before I moved in, Kaede told me she would come home with bruises. She lies and says she falls or ran into something but I'm sure if you know Kikyo as well as I do that that's not true. I know you're the one who did it. Just admit it. Be a man for once in your life."

Inuyasha's complexion paled dramatically. He took a step back and became glassy eyed. "Bruises?" he asked. "Bruises? Where? How? When?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Kagome snarled. "Why? Why would you do that? I've always wanted to understand why a man would beat the woman he supposedly loves. Do you enjoy it? Do you like listening to her cry and beg for mercy as you slap her? Kick her? Punch her even?"

Inuyasha looked horrified and jumped back. "I-I don't know where Kikyo got those marks from but they weren't from me! I would never hit a woman. I have principles!"

Kagome glared. Just what every abusive man would say. "Please! Who else would she sustain them from? Kikyo is strong, physically and emotionally. She wouldn't have stayed around while someone abused her. What did you do to make her stay as long as she did? Did you blackmail her? Tie her in your bedroom for days? What was it?"

"Stop it!" Inuyasha's eyes looked wild and absolutely disgusted. "Did Kikyo tell you these things? Where are you getting your information from? Did you just assume? You don't fucking know anything about me. We've barely even talked. What are you basing your accusations on? The fact that Kikyo came home with bruises? She could have gotten those from anywhere!"

Kagome could see the change in his tone. Desperate. "Where do you suppose she got them from then?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW OK!" Inuyasha screamed. He gasped for breath and wiped the back of his hand against his forehead to rid himself of the sweat.

Kagome didn't know what to believe anymore. Someone was hurting Kikyo, that much she knew. But she wasn't so sure it was Inuyasha anymore. Something about him seemed sincere and he seemed to want to know who had done it as well. But Kagome couldn't believe him yet. She couldn't assume he was innocent just because his had pretty eyes and handsome luscious hair. Wait…

"Look-" Inuyasha started talking when he'd calmed down. "I don't what Kikyo's hiding. I don't know where she got the bruises from or why she's lying about it. I just know that they weren't from me. I would never do that to someone, especially a woman. Kikyo and I broke up because she was cheating on me. That was the only reason. I don't know what she told you but whatever it was probably wasn't true. She lies."

Kagome stared intently at the boy. He sounded so sincere, so truthful. Something in her wanted to believe him. To believe that he hadn't hurt Kikyo, but this was the first she'd heard of Kikyo cheating, she would have to investigate that more.

Kagome sighed. "Kikyo hasn't told me anything about her relationship with you. Everything I know has been from Kaede. I didn't know she cheated."

Inuyasha stared. "I wouldn't trust that brat. She's only what? Eleven, twelve years old? I doubt Kikyo has told her all of her dark secrets or everything concerning our relationship."

Kagome nodded. She supposed that was reasonable. Kaede wasn't the most reliable source in the world. "I just…I want to know what happened. What's happening? It's still going on. Kikyo goes out for hours on end at night and doesn't home till late…and she always comes home with cuts or bruises. I ask her what happened but she lies, says she fell or something. I know it's not true. I'm worried about her."

Inuyasha sighed, worry also deep in his eyes. It was hard to detect but Kagome could see it. "Look…whatever she's doing now is none of my business. We're through but…I still care about her I guess. She was my first love and-" Inuyasha immediately stopped and blushed.

Kagome giggled at him. "First love huh?"

"Shut-up."

"It's alright. I'm sure Kikyo would agree that she still cares about you." Kagome assured.

Inuyasha looked away, a red blush still visible on his cheeks. Kagome couldn't help but smile. He was rather adorable with that blush of his going.

"I'll try and find out what she's up to…if it'll make you feel better that is." Inuyasha offered.

Kagome was speechless for a moment before she smiled. "What are you planning to do? Follow her or something? A bit stalker like don't you think?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Work with me woman. You want to know what's going on don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then I follow her."

Kagome wasn't totally against following Kikyo but it seemed weird to have Inuyasha doing it. "I'll follow her. It'll be too obvious if you do it."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome and she couldn't help but think 'badass' the moment he did. "So if I follow her around it'll be too obvious but if you, her cousin, follow her around it's fine and no one will notice."

"Yes. In case you haven't noticed, you have quite the unusual hair color. You'll stick out like a sore thumb. I on the other hand will be able to stay under cover better, maybe just a hat and a pair of sunglasses…" Kagome trailed off in thought. She'd never really purposefully disguised herself to follow someone around. She didn't make it a habit to stalk people.

"Feh! Fine. But I want to come along too." Inuyasha's voice was firm; it left not room for discussion. But Kagome had never been one for taking things lying down.

"Why?" She asked, slightly offended. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"Judging by your reflexes back in the store-" Kagome blushed madly. "-I'd say no, probably not. Besides who knows what she could be involved in? Prostitution, gangs, drug dealing, all of which could end in you getting your ass shot or raped."

Kagome huffed and stomped her foot but still blushed. He was worried about her? He was really worried about her! Why else would he demand to come along? Kagome couldn't help the fluttering feeling that arouse within in her stomach and the pressure that built in her chest. She didn't understand why she was getting so excited over it but she couldn't help it….of course then Inuyasha just had to go and ruin the moment.

"Inuyasha…"

"Besides, I don't want to be bombarded with court dates 'cause you got your ass killed."

Kagome sighed but brushed off Inuyasha's insensitive comment. In the corner of her eye she could see a red blush glowing on his cheeks.

XXXX

Kikyo sat in the leather booth; her new violet dress reached down to her shin and was more of a cocktail dress then anything. She'd worn it once to Naraku's when she'd been angry with him; she wasn't going to show anything off to him. Naraku had responded by viciously ripping off the dress, breaking the zipper that now appeared brand new, and warning her that if she ever wore something like that again to spite him, she'd be sorry. Needless to say Kikyo never again bought a dress that was longer then mid thigh length.

The reason she was once again wearing the dress though was due to the man sitting across from her, her dinner date. The man was in his mid-late forties with a receding hair line and age spots freckling his arms. He was dressed in a modest suit with a royal blue tie and white dress shirt. He seemed like a rather normal working man, and he'd told her that he'd recently divorced his wife due to personality differences but that they still maintained a friendly relationship. He had three kids, two sons and a daughter, who lived with his ex-wife in Tokyo.

"I see them every weekend but I still miss seeing them every day. They're in high school now though so I'm sure you know what that's like. They have friends to hang out with and classes to study for. They don't want to be hanging around old dad all the time." The man smiled sadly at Kikyo and she smiled back. She had half a mind to remind the man that she herself was still in high school but she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sure they love you. They're just trying to find themselves. High school is a tough time."

The man chuckled softly. "Ah, yes I remember those days. But the teens these days have so much more to worry about. Drugs, alcohol, pregnancy, STD's and all that." the man sighed again sadly and the atmosphere was suddenly drenched in an awkward silence.

Kikyo fidgeted slightly with the hem of dress before deciding to ask the million dollar question. "So…what is your relationship with Naraku?"

Suddenly the man's cheerful exterior turned rather dark. "_That_ my dear, is none of your business."

Kikyo shivered and clamped her mouth shut. She knew it was a bad idea to ask but the question had been gnawing at her all evening. "Oh…s-sorry I asked."

He chuckled. "It's natural to be curious dear. All I'll say on the matter is that that whelp owes me a few favors and this is his way of repaying me."

Kikyo didn't comment on the fact that the man had called Naraku a whelp. Naraku was by no means young. He had a grown son of his own, but he wasn't ancient. Kikyo wasn't exactly sure how old Naraku was actually; she'd never had the guts to ask. He'd obviously had his son young but still, he had to be at least forty.

Kikyo enjoyed the rest of her meal and managed to strike up a rather interesting conversation with the man. Apparently he'd gone to same high school as her when he was younger and had some of her teachers.

"That just goes to show how ancient some of your teachers are." He chuckled when Kikyo had confirmed that her English teacher too was called Roku. "Anyway, you best be getting home. I know Naraku said you had a curfew and I don't want to get you in trouble with your mother."

Kikyo paused and glanced at her cell. Good lord it was already eleven! Kikyo shot up from her seat and smoothed out her dress. "I'm sorry to dine and dash but I really do need to be getting home."

The man nodded. "Of course. Thank you for the lovely night Kikyo-san, I hope we can meet again."

Kikyo smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Having a relaxing evening and a nice meal with a stranger sure as hell beat a night of carnal pleasure with Naraku. And it sure wasn't Kikyo who was experiencing the pleasure.

Kikyo ran out of the restaurant, her dressed flying behind her. It took her only a minute to realize that she didn't have a ride home. Kikyo looked around awkwardly. The restaurant was in town, a good hour away from her house on foot. She quickly dug around in her purse and found that she only had ten dollars, not enough to pay for a taxi. She growled under her breath and started walking. Things just never seemed to work for her. Never.

As Kikyo walked through the brisk night air it only just dawned on her that she never even got the man's name.

XXXX

Inuyasha watched with sharp eyes as Kagome unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was nervous wreck standing there. Standing on Kikyo's doorstep was the last place he ever thought he'd be again. Just being near the place sent shivers down his spine. What if Kagome was wrong and Kikyo was home? What then?

Inuyasha shook his head and stiffened his posture. Be a man, he thought to himself. What could Kikyo do to him? Nothing, if anything she'd just give him a headache with her rapid mood swings. One moment being a pathetic weepy mess, begging for his forgiveness and the next a spiteful bitch who told him to go die painfully in a hole. Inuyasha never remembered the girl being so temperamental before. In his eyes back then, Kikyo was perfection in human form, she could do no wrong. She was kind and sweet; she loved Inuyasha with all her heart and would never betray him. He'd been a blind fool. Kikyo had deceived him with her gentle smiles and sweet words, he should have been more cautious. But he'd loved her so much and the mere thought of Kikyo actually betraying him was so painful and unimaginable that he simply buried the possibility deep in his mind and never thought about it. He would not make that mistake again.

Inuyasha's musing was interrupted as Kagome's head popped back out.

"All clear." She said in a rather chipper tone. "I knew she'd be gone. Kaede has a study group today and my aunt is probably at work. Of course she'd take the opportunity to ditch me and go out."

Inuyasha raised a delicate eyebrow. "What about your mother? Isn't she home?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, she has a job interview."

Inuyasha nodded and stepped past Kagome into the house. He'd only been in the house a few times. It was too risky for him to come in, Kikyo always feared her mother or sister would walk in on them so it was decided that they would spend time together at Inuyasha's house instead. He'd only really come into the house when Kikyo was sick and brought her soup.

Kagome pranced passed him and into what he assumed to be the kitchen, he never really paid attention to any of the other rooms in the house except for Kikyo's.

"Are you hungry? We have some left over curry and vegetables."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, actually I am. Haven't fucking eaten since lunch time."

He saw Kagome glance at the clock on the wall. It was only three o'clock. She chuckled and didn't say anything as she pulled out a bowl of Ceram wrapped curry and veggies. Inuyasha wasn't a fan of vegetables or spicy foods such as curry but he supposed he'd have to grin and bare it. He didn't want to seem ungrateful. His brother had drilled into him the importance of common manners.

Kagome stuck the bowl in the microwave to heat it up and turned back to Inuyasha, a gentle smile on her face, the same gentle smile that Kikyo always wore. Inuyasha had noticed a major difference in the two though. One he never would have noticed before had he still been with Kikyo. Kikyo always had a coldness about her. Inuyasha had forced himself to ignore it when he'd been with her because she only seemed to have it around other people, strangers. She was distant from others, including her family, and she didn't seem to have any real friends. When she smiled at people or laughed it never really seemed sincere. There was always a hollowness behind it. But when she was with Inuyasha she seemed perfect. She was never hollow or cold when she was with him…or maybe she was and he'd just never really noticed. Kagome however, was a warm bundle of joy. She was always smiling and laughing and it was always so warm with kindness. She was never cold to anyone; even when she'd been pissed at Inuyasha he could still sense the warmth in her tone. It was always there, never fading, even if Kagome herself didn't realize it Inuyasha sure did and he admired that.

"So-" Inuyasha glanced up into Kagome's eyes when she spoke. "How long were you and Kikyo together?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "About two years. We were going to get married after high school…not anymore obviously."

Kagome frowned. "You must have really loved her."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and noticed her taking a sudden interest in floor. "I did." He replied. "Not anymore though. After what she did…I don't think I can ever bring myself to love her again."

Kagome nodded. "I understand. It must have hurt a lot when you found out."

Inuyasha chuckled dryly. "Feh, you have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good eveningmorning/afternoon my dears! So nice to see you again. I see I've made you wait a long time again =( sorry about that. I can't help it. I lose track of time, I honestly had no idea it'd already been 2 months even though it's only felt like maybe two week since my last update. I'll try to get the next one out sooner but again I won't make promises. **

**Anyway, I have an important question for everyone! There are two ways I could go with this story. I'm stuck on which way to go so I of course have turned to you guys and girls. **

**want to know if you'd like this story to contain magic…for example Kagome and Kikyo have spiritual powers. (don't want to delve too much into what I have planned if I got that route)**

**OR would you like to keep it "normal". No spiritual or supernatural or demony things going on. **

**I'll be posting a poll so please go cast your votes because I really can't continue further if I don't have a definite idea of where I'm going.**

**Ok that's all for now folks! Until next time…**

**REVIEW AND GO VOTE!**


	7. Revelations By Betrayal

**Betaed by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

* * *

><p>Kikyo arrived home at about a quarter to midnight. Luckily all the lights appeared to be off, and there wasn't any sound. She hoped that her mother would be asleep.<p>

Upon entering the house, her hopes were met. Her mother was nowhere in sight, and everyone appeared to be asleep. Quickly and quietly she slunk up the stairs and slid into her room, gently closing the door behind her.

She let out a long sigh and pulled out her night gown, almost tempted to not change and just collapse into bed. She was tired and her leg muscles sore from the long walk home. Slowly, she began slipping the top half of the dress off before a voice interrupted her.

"Where were you?"

Kikyo paused in her undressing and glanced over her shoulder. Kagome sat, perched on her bed, glaring at Kikyo. Kikyo sighed and continued pulling off her dress.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She snapped, not in the mood to deal with her cousin's prodding.

Kagome leaned back and frowned. "I talked Kaede out of telling mom about your late night excursions."

Kikyo pulled her night gown over her head and tied her hair back into a ponytail. "Am I supposed to be grateful?"

Kagome's nose visibly wrinkled. "No. I just thought you should know. I'm going to stay out of it from now on."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow and looked into her cousin's eyes. She saw no deception hidden in those brown pools. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, really."

Kikyo sighed in relief, she didn't think her mother would believe Kagome over her, but it would definitely raise her suspicion of Kikyo's constant absences or "errands", and she did not want to deal with that on top of everything else.

"Well good."

Kikyo wasn't sure if she could necessarily believe her cousin. She seemed genuine in her words, wanting to stay out of it. But at the same time, Kikyo noticed a glimmer of something in the girl's eyes. She chose to ignore it. She was sore, and tired, and was not looking forward to school the next morning. Naraku had sent her a text just before arriving home about coming over for an appointment, and this time it was with him.

Kikyo slid into her bed and turned to face the wall, ignoring Kagome -who was still perched at the edge of her bed. Slowly she drifted to sleep in the hopes that Naraku wouldn't be too rough tomorrow.

XXXX

The next morning Kagome awoke to find Kikyo already gone and off to school. It was a rare occurrence.

"I was surprised." her aunt said as she served breakfast. "Kikyo is always the last one up and out. I'm usually dragging her by the feet out of bed. She's most certainly not a morning person. She must have had some studying to do."

Kagome nodded and began chomping on her omelet. She was surprised as well, given how late Kikyo had arrived home the previous night and the fact that she hadn't been woken by any alarm clock. She was suspicious to say the least. In all the time that Kagome had known her deceivingly sweet cousin, she'd never known her to be up before ten unless there was a reason, school being one of those reasons. But even then, Kikyo never rose before seven-thirty. She claimed it was for beauty sleep, but now Kagome was beginning to think it was always because of her late night excursions.

"Oh, Kagome dear. I didn't get the chance to tell Kikyo that I won't be home after school. I have a night shift so you girls are on your own for dinner. I'll leave money for pizza though, since Kaede will be sleeping over at a friend's house."

Kagome glanced up at her at as she pulled out bills from her purse. "Mom and Sota…"

"Oh, your mother has two more job interviews back to back tonight so she'll be out late, and from what I hear, Sota has a birthday party he's attending. I'm so glad he's made friends already." Her aunt gushed.

Kagome really hadn't seen much of her brother since they'd arrived. He was always out with Kaede at her study groups, or just hanging out with her and her friends. He seemed to be faring well enough and Kagome was extremely grateful for that. Sota always had trouble making friends, and he always seemed to be the odd one out, but here he seemed to be fitting in nicely. Kaede was certainly helping him along in the social aspect of life.

"I'm glad as well." Kagome sighed. "He only had one real close friend back home, but here his social life seems to be flourishing." She gave a dry laugh. "A lot better than mine."

Her aunt bounced to her side. "Oh come now. I'm sure you've met at least one friend since coming here. The children are all so open at the schools."

Kagome shrugged. She wasn't sure if she could really consider Inuyasha a friend yet. He was more of a friend of convenience. She could use him to her advantage and help her in her goal of saving Kikyo from whatever nonsense she was going through. He seemed like a nice enough boy, and his heart was in the right place where Kikyo was concerned. Kagome supposed she couldn't fault him for the break up. While he was a little rough around the edges -where his temperament and attitude was concerned- Kagome was sure she could get over that.

"Yeah." Kagome grinned. "I suppose I have met a friend."

XXXX

Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed tight over his chest. He was livid. Pissed as all fucking hell. His brother had called him at four in the morning- while he'd been fast asleep in his new bed- and demanded his presence at the family estate. Inuyasha was tempted to deny the asshole, but Inuyasha knew that his brother did his best to avoid calling him unless it concerned family business…which apparently it did. So Inuyasha had grudgingly rolled out of bed, dressed himself in some sweats and a t-shirt, and drove to their family home in Tokyo.

What pissed Inuyasha off more than being dragged out of bed was the fact that the bastard had the fucking nerve to make him wait in the hall while he finished conversing with someone on the phone. Inuyasha was not so discreetly being watched by two guards around the corner, ones that appeared just to be on regular rounds. Inuyasha knew better though. They kept their eyes sharply on him and would mumble to each other every once and awhile, throwing nasty sneers his way. Inuyasha was used to it though. They'd been fed his brother's lies, so he couldn't fault them for their opinions. By the looks of it they were new recruits. Young and well muscled. Perfect for brainwashing.

Finally, after about ten minutes the double doors leading to his brother's office opened. The maid, Mio, was standing there smiling gently at him.

"Master Sesshomaru is ready to see you now, Master Inuyasha." She answered sweetly.

Inuyasha had known the maid since he was about ten. She was hired by his late father to care for Inuyasha. It was shortly after his own mother had passed ,and he felt that Inuyasha should have some form of motherly figure in his life.

"Thank you Mio." Inuyasha responded kindly and proceeded inside. The office was just as spacious and barren as he remembered it. Sesshomaru never was one for decorating.

"Welcome little brother. So glad you were able to make it on time." Speak of the devil…

Inuyasha glared at his brother who sat perched in his leather bound chair behind the cherry wood desk. His matching golden eyes were narrowed and seemed to be glaring right back, but it was so had to tell with his brother. Inuyasha never could tell his brother's true emotions based solely on his facial expressions. The other male had always been very somber.

"Though I must say your attire…isn't exactly appropriate for the occasion." his brother said dryly.

Inuyasha self consciously glanced down at his sweats and t-shirt. "It's four in the fucking morning! What did you expect?" Inuyasha answered back haughtily as he tugged at the shirt. His brother was, of course, dressed in a most expensive black suit and tie and his lovely white hair combed out softly.

"I expected you to dress appropriately. But I suppose that really was too much to expect from _you_ of all people."

Inuyasha glared at his brother and slapped his palm onto the desk. "Are you going to tell what you wanted at four in the god damn morning, or are you going to continue to insult my wardrobe?"

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at the question, and Inuyasha thought he was seriously considering the options, but he moved onto the topic at hand. "Yes well, I called you here to discuss something of great importance. I couldn't see waiting until the morning since I know you have school to attend."

Inuyasha waited but his brother did not continue. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

His brother sighed. "Impatient as always." he brushed aside his long overflowing hair and continued. "There is a person of interest I want you to keep an exceptionally close eye on. He is part of a family who has been giving us trouble for centuries now. I'm sure you know the family? Even you were well versed in our family's history and…condition."

Inuyasha did know…and his blood boiled with rage at the thought of that name. He felt his claws piercing through the skin of his palms. He did his best to relax.

"Kimura."

"Indeed. And as I'm sure you know their patriarch did manage to have one remaining child. A son. He is the one I want you to keep an eye on. He hasn't caused uproar yet, but from what I've heard…he is planning on it."

"Name?"

Sesshomaru tapped his clawed fingers on his desk and in a deathly tone replied. "Naraku. Naraku Kimura."

XXXX

Kagome was a little surprised when she arrived in history class earlier in the morning only to find that Inuyasha was absent. Their teacher had called his name three times before sighing and commenting how she would be phoning home for his repeated truancy. The class had laughed it off, but Kagome was a tad worried. In biology she'd questioned his friend, Miroku, whom had shrugged his shoulders and said that Inuyasha hadn't contacted him about being absent, but that it wasn't uncommon for him to skip.

Kagome was now on her way home. She hadn't seen Kikyo today either, and that made Kagome extremely suspicious. She knew the two had broken up but had they perhaps gotten together to talk things over? No…Inuyasha had been adamant about the fact that he would never forgive Kikyo but…Kikyo could be very persuasive.

Kagome finally came to the conclusion, after standing around by the entrance of the school for the past ten minutes, that she should simply pay a visit to his home. Maybe he was sick. Maybe something happened to him!

It only took Kagome about another five minutes of walking before she remembered…that she had no idea where Inuyasha lived or how to contact him. So without much thought, she turned around and began heading into town to the antique shop.

XXXX

The antique shop, as it had been during Kagome's last visit, was void of any human life. It was still just as cluttered and dimly lit and the beautiful jeweled necklace still laid proudly in the display window. Kagome couldn't help but stop and admire it for a moment before continuing inside.

Sango was seated on a stool behind the counter, flipping through an old magazine. When she glanced up and saw Kagome though, she quickly shot up and swung herself over the counter, smiling.

"Kagome! You survived the walk home with Inuyasha?" She laughed and gave Kagome a few hard pats on the back.

Kagome gave a nervous chuckled before nodding. "Yes, though I thought I was going to strangle him by the time we finally reached my house."

Sango's smile broadened. "Inuyasha will do that to you. But he's a good guy."

Kagome couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"So anyway, what brings you here? Did you come to get that necklace?"

"I wish but no. Actually I was wondering if you know where Inuyasha lives?"

Sango gave a confused look before asking "Why do you want to know where that moron lives?"

Kagome couldn't tell her the real reason for wanting the information. "Well…uh…he forgot something and I wanted to return it to him. I thought if it was on my way home then why not."

Sango's eyes bore down into Kagome and she immediately felt her heart begin pounding. Sango seemed to be the type of person who could tell when you were lying to them, and Kagome really didn't want to explain her real reasoning.

"I don't know where he lives." Sango finally said. "He's very private about things like that. I don't even think Miroku knows."

"Inuyasha? Private?" Kagome had a hard time believing that.

Sango laughed. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Inuyasha has always kept his family and personal life to himself. I was actually shocked when he told me about his relationship with Kikyo. Miroku is his best friend and they've known each other since they were toddlers but I only just met him a few years ago when Miroku and I started dating." she shrugged her thin shoulders and tucked herself back behind the counter. "We've never been particularly close."

Kagome nodded in understanding but mentally cursed. Damn! She'd been hoping that Sango could lead her to him. Kagome turned to leave but Sango stopped her with the words she spoke next.

"I do happen to have his cell number though. You want me to give it to you?"

Kagome spun around. "Oh! Yes please!"

Sango smiled and held out a napkin with several numbers scrawled across it. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

XXXX

Kikyo stared down at the tea that had grown cold in the passing minutes. She'd come early in the morning to meet Naraku with the intention of getting home after school on time so as not to raise suspicion. She'd been hoping this "appointment" would be quick and she would be able to make it to school if only a little late. Alas Kikyo found herself so sore and exhausted after Naraku had his disgusting way with her that she just didn't even bother. She hadn't missed a day of school in months. She was sure one unexcused day wouldn't cause too much trouble. She'd just say her mother had forgotten to call her in and they wouldn't push the matter any further. That was a plus to being a kiss ass when it came to school.

Anyway, Naraku had left some time ago with the excuse of having to be somewhere important. Kikyo had watched him leave in a hurry and lay quietly in his bed, napping, for the next five hours. When she awoke, he was back and had set out a cup of herbal tea beside her on the night stand. She'd just stared at it with hesitant eyes. She never knew with Naraku. It wouldn't be the first time he'd laced her beverage or food with a drug of some sort, and she wasn't about to take any risks. Kikyo cracked the window and dumped the cold tea out and watched as it splashed on the pavement below.

"If you didn't want the tea all you had to do was say so." Naraku's chilling voice huffed.

Kikyo closed the window and set the cup back down. "Sorry."

Naraku rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. "Listen, I have something I need you to do for me. It is an important task and I can't afford to have you screw it up."

Kikyo glowered at the man but kept her insults to herself. "What is it?"

"I need you to locate something for me. A jewel."

"A jewel?" Kikyo glanced over the chest on Naraku's dresser. It was filled with jewels and gems of all sorts. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, even sapphires. And were so many more. He wasn't by any means lacking in the jewelry department.

"Yes. But it isn't like any other jewel in the world. It is a special jewel, one of a kind and I need it." Naraku's voice became rough and deep and Kikyo involuntarily cringed at the tone change. She knew exactly how he got when his voice changed like that.

"What does it look like? Do you know where I can find it?"

"If I knew where it was do you think I'd be asking you to locate it?" he snarled. "The jewel is a spiritual piece. It is sacred and was created long ago."

Kikyo was tempted to laugh her ass off at the proclamation. A sacred and spiritual jewel? If she wasn't in this very compromising position, then she most certainly would have laughed at his claim and brushed it off as pure insanity.

"I know what you're thinking Kikyo. You think I'm insane but I'm not, trust me. Just desperate. This jewel is the only thing that can solve all my problems. That can avenge me and I will not rest until I find it. Time is running out."

Kikyo wrung her hands together nervously. In times like these it was so hard to tell when it was a good idea for her to speak and when to just keep her mouth shut. Naraku sometimes went into ramblings about revenge and such but she never caught more than a few words before he would shove her out the door and send her on her way.

"Naraku…how do you want me to find this jewel. Do you know what it looks like?" she knew it was best just to play along with it for now.

Naraku turned on her with piercingly violet eyes. He was angry, but now at her. "Bitch! You are a priestess of the Higurashi line! Have you not been taught how to harness your powers?"

Kikyo shook her head. She didn't where Naraku's mind had wandered, but it wasn't here in the real world that was for sure. Powers? What powers? Her mother had always told her tales as a child about how their line, the Higurashi line, was laced with a high amount of spiritual power and awareness; that the powers could only be tapped into by very powerful priestesses, who were one with herself and the world around her. Kikyo was none of those three things, and she always discounted the fairytales as just those…fairytales. Naraku was crazy, none of his ramblings ever made any sense, and this time was no different.

"Kikyo." Naraku's voice softened slightly. "You are a priestess of the Higurashi line. You can save me…you will save me. I want you to find the jewel. It is called the Shikon jewel…and I warn you now Kikyo-" his voice darkened once more and he wrapped his hands around her throat giving a quick squeeze. "-failure…is not an option."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my darlings. Here is the next installment of the story your all love. Sorry it's so late but things come up and…well I won't give excuses.<strong>

**Anyway, only a few people voted in the poll but those of you who did mostly wanted this to take a "magical" path and that was the way I was leaning towards so that's the way we're going. I've already ironed out a plot and sequence of events so hopefully that will make the chapters come along faster.**

**Anyway, give your thoughts in reviews. Did you think I revealed too much in this chapter? I think I may have gone a bit overboard…**


	8. A Demon Born From Betrayal

**Beta'd by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

* * *

><p>Kagome was eager to call Inuyasha the moment after Sango handed over the crap with the number on it. She whipped out he cell phone, a cheap little pay as you go flip phone, and hurriedly dialled the number. Sango gave a sweet smile, returning to her perch behind the counter and seemingly returning to her magazine with a sly smile.<p>

Kagome wandered over to the display window, practically shaking with a foreign feeling. The loud drones of the ringing tone continued for what seemed like eons before a groggy, sleep filled voice answered.

"Hello?"

Kagome instantly recognized the voice. She clutched phone tighter in her hand before speaking.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes…who is this?" His voice suddenly took on a harsher tone, almost accusingly.

"It's Kagome. I was worried when you didn't show up to school today." She explained. There was a pregnant pause and for a moment she thought he'd hung up.

"I wasn't feeling well." was his simple answer. "How did you get my number anyway?"

"Sango gave it to me. I was going to stop by your house but…I don't know where you live."

There was another pause. "Was there something you needed?"

Kagome almost felt stupid when she realized she really hadn't any other reason for calling. "Well, no. I just wanted to make you were alright. Kikyo wasn't at school today either." Kagome trailed off almost guiltily. She didn't want it to sound like she was insinuating something.

"She wasn't there?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome shifted on her feet. "No, she left the house early this morning before I woke up. I'm worried for her. I've tried calling but her cell keeps going straight to voice mail."

Inuyasha was silent before sighing. "Great, another thing to worry about." Kagome was going to question what he meant but he quickly continued. "I haven't seen or heard from her. She'll turn up soon though, I'm sure. If not call me then."

Kagome rushed to stop him from hanging up. "Wait! Wait!" She was quiet for a moment.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, almost sounding annoyed for being held up.

"I was just wondering…you're going to be at school tomorrow right?" Kagome blushed madly and nervously shifted from foot to foot.

Inuyasha chuckled roughly. "What's wrong? Miss me already?"

Kagome huffed and glared straight ahead of her out the window. "Of course not! I just wanted to make sure you were healthy and ready for some snooping. We have the house all to ourselves tonight, and I'm sure Kikyo will take advantage of this opportunity to go out."

Inuyasha laughed on the other end. "Alright. I'll be over in say an hour?"

Kagome glanced over at Sango who winked reassuringly at her. Kagome swallowed hard. "Sounds good."

The line went dead before she even had the chance to say good bye. Kagome stuck the phone back in her pocket and glided back over to the counter. Sango gave her a sly smirk as she twirled the end of her ponytail around her index finger.

"Any plans I should know about?" She asked with humor in her voice.

Kagome blushed and swayed before giggling secretively. "Maybe."

Sango laughed aloud. "Oh, you sly cat."

XXXX

Kikyo stared in horror at her reflection in her bedroom. She gently traced her fingers over the oval shaped dark bruises on her neck. At the time, Kikyo hadn't really taken any notice in how hard Naraku had been griping her neck. She hadn't thought it was very hard, certainly not hard enough to leave marks, but apparently she was mistaken. These bruises were too dark to cover completely with make-up.

Kikyo had to think quickly though, because she gave a jump when the front door slammed shut down stairs. Immediately she threw herself into her bed and covered herself with the blanket.

The door to her room slowly creaked open, and the soft breathing of her cousin resounded in the silent room.

"Kikyo?" She called questioningly.

"What?" Kikyo attempted to make her voice sound gruff and raspy with sickness.

"You weren't at school today. I tried calling you all day but you never answered. Where were you?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she gave a fake sniffle and snuggled further down into her comforter, making sure to keep her neck from view. "I went to school early to study for a Physics test but I wasn't feeling well and came home. You were already gone by then." She explained smoothly before deciding she should throw in an extra sniffle.

Kagome sighed. "Well, we have the house to ourselves for the night. Oh, and a friend of mine is coming over soon. Hope you don't mind? We'll be quiet."

"I don't care." Kikyo moaned, hoping it would shoo Kagome from the room sooner. She had an "appointment" with Naraku tonight and wasn't about to risk being late.

Kagome's voice was bright with cheer. "Oh good! Is there anything you need? Tea? Soup? Medicine?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just want to sleep." Kikyo said, attempting to keep her voice croaky and her tone calm.

"Alright. Just shout if you need anything." And with that the door was softly closed and the gentle steps of her cousin disappeared down the hall until it was once again silent.

Immediately Kikyo was on her feet and pulling on her jacket. She had about an hour in a half before she was to meet Naraku back at his apartment but she wanted to check something first. The jewel he'd been babbling about earlier…he'd described as best he could in his crazed state. A sparkling jewel which emitted a strong wave of power, rounded to perfection and taking on a lavender hue but still containing a multitude of colors in its small frame. Yes, Kikyo recalled seeing something quite similar to that in town. She wasn't sure if it was exactly what Naraku was looking for but maybe he would leave her alone for a while if she at least attempted to look for this mysterious jewel.

So Kikyo bustled herself over to the window and skilfully hopped out and onto one of the branches of the tree that stood just outside. The tree was old, but sturdy and Kikyo had used it several times to sneak out and see Inuyasha at night.

Slowly, she made her way down branch by branch until finally her feet just barely brushed the ground and she was able to hop down. Once she was safe planted on the ground, she began making her way towards the old antique shop.

XXXX

Kagome sat eagerly in the living room. She'd set out a bowl of pretzels and potato chips in case Inuyasha was hungry and she'd already started heating up the tea kettle. She couldn't explain why she felt so jittery inside. Her legs were jiggling and her hands practically shaking. It couldn't possibly be because she was having Inuyasha over! She'd only known him for a little, Kagome rationalized. But he was awfully handsome and those eyes of his were just gorgeous. She always felt like she was going to get lost in those molten orbs whenever she looked into them.

Kagome's musings were interrupted by the sound of the door bell. Quickly she hopped up from her spot and sped over to the door but paused just before opening it, hoping to make it seem like she hadn't just sprinted to open it. Finally after a few short seconds she unlocked the door and there he was. Beautiful, combed out white locks of hair and lovely, intoxicating, golden eyes. Why did he have to be so handsome!

"Hey." Inuyasha said after Kagome remained silent.

Kagome jumped. "Hey."

They both stood staring at each other for a moment before Inuyasha chuckled. "Are you going to invite me in or continue admiring my impeccable abs?"

Kagome blushed madly as she immediately stepped aside. "P-please come in." she squeaked.

Inuyasha chuckled again and entered the all too familiar home and was led into the sitting room. Kagome shuffled her feet nervously as he sat down, obviously making himself comfortable.

"Um, I have tea on the stove. I'll be right back." Kagome scurried away into the kitchen.

She gripped the counter beside the whistling tea kettle as she turned off the burner. She took a deep breath and then released it. She poured the searing water into two cups and dropped in two tea bags.

"This isn't like you!" She chastised herself. "Getting all flushed over a boy! Calm down! This is business. You have to make sure Kikyo is alright. Everything else can come after that." Kagome nodded to herself and carried the tea on a tray back into the next room, convinced she'd be alright.

She was wrong.

There Inuyasha sat on the sofa staring lazily out the window. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and button down white shirt. His hair laid perfectly, not a strand out of place. Oh, and those eyes! Those beautiful golden eyes!

"Is the tea ready?"

Kagome practically jumped out of her skin by the sudden interruption. Unfortunately that caused the tray to come crashing down along with the boiling hot cups. Once feel right onto her hand, searing her flesh.

Kagome let out an ear piercing scream as the boiling liquid came into contact with her skin. She felt the tears fill her eyes and spill over as she fell to her knees and gripped her burned hand, attempting to lessen the pain.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha sprinted to her side, grabbed her arm, hauling her up, and ran her into the kitchen. "Hang on!" He shouted as he turned the cold water on in the sink.

Kagome, however, felt the pain begin to recede before Inuyasha even had her on her feet. She blinked her tears away and glanced down at her arm. The boiling water was hot enough to cause at least second degree burns but her arm was only slightly pink. The pain already numbed to nearly nonexistent. By the time Inuyasha had made it to the sink, the pain was gone and replaced only by a slight tingling.

"Wait Inuyasha! Wait!" She cried as she struggled to pull her arm back from the faucet.

Inuyasha held fast though. "You have to put it under cold water! Come on! I'll take you to the emergency room afterwards!"

Kagome shook her head and twisted her wrist to the side and pulled as hard as she could, just like the teacher had showed the class in gym during self defense. She barely managed to pull her wrist free.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Inuyasha shouted, confused.

Kagome ignored him and brought her arm up to eye level and examined it with awe. Where there should have been blisters and bubbling skin, there was smooth, completely unmarred, slightly flushed flesh. There was no pain or tingling. Gently she stroked her hand over the skin and felt nothing but her hand upon it. What the hell?

Quickly she turned around and held up the healed flesh. "Inuyasha look!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of the healed skin. His mouth formed an O in shock as he slowly and carefully brought his hands up to cradle the arm in his palms. Kagome only felt his warm skin upon her own and she gasped at the feel. His hands were so gentle.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha trailed off, sounding almost like he was out of breath. He shook his head. "No fucking way. No way!"

Kagome looked at him and saw his eyes scanning her face. She blushed, embarrassed, and brought her arm to her chest. "What is it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way! No way!"

Kagome became worried. "What?"

"I always thought Kikyo was the one." He whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome was slightly miffed that he'd brought up her cousin.

Inuyasha brought his hand back up to stroke her arm. "Have you ever heard the legend of the Higurashi line?" He asked softly.

"What does that have to do with any-"

"The priestesses of your line…they're legendary. They were the most powerful in all Japan back in ancient times. They're spiritual powers and awareness was amazingly accurate and strong. They were renowned women." Inuyasha praised.

Kagome stared, bewildered. She'd heard stories from her mother and aunt when she was a child about her family's history concerning their priestesses but she'd never really believed any of them. There hadn't been a _real_ priestess in her family for over a century.

"I've heard of them. My mother used to tell them to me as bedtime stories. I don't understand what that has to do with this though." Kagome explained haughtily. She was becoming irritated with all this cryptic talk, and she wanted to know where this was headed.

"The priestesses, as I'm sure you're aware, were also known for their incredible healing abilities." Inuyasha smiled a knowing smile and pointed to Kagome's arm.

Kagome gasped and unconsciously gripped her arm. She had to admit what just happened was weird and beyond any logical explanation, but she wasn't quite sure she could believe what Inuyasha was suggesting. It just…didn't seem possible! But here she stood, with a completely healed arm after spilling boiling hot water on it. Her heart began beating faster and her breathing hitched as she thought of the possibility.

"No." She breathed. "What you're suggesting…it's not possible. Those are just stories! Just stories! What happened just now…I can't explain it b-but I know it can't be because of that!"

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Kagome shook her head and growled angrily. "Don't laugh at me! I'm just as freaked out as you are but I am no priestess! I've never been trained or prayed or been blessed or done any of the things priestesses are supposed to do!"

"You don't have to have the title of priestess in order to posses spiritual powers or awareness." Inuyasha explained almost gently, seemingly trying to calm Kagome. "You were born with them. They're not things that just pop up after a few years of training. While priestess training can strengthen your abilities, it doesn't create them."

Kagome shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense! If I've always had the-these abilities then why did they never show up before? I've burned myself before with boiling water, I've scraped my knees, I've sprained my ankle, and I even one time broke my collar bone! But I've never before healed quicker than normal!" Kagome was growing hysterical. She didn't want to believe it. The last thing she wanted was this on top of everything else she had to handle!

Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and for the first time, Kagome noticed that tears were slipping from her eyes and she was shaking like a wet kitten.

"It's a lot to take in but you have to accept it. It's part of who you are. And you can help a lot of people with these abilities…including me."

Kagome glanced up and blinked to clear away some of the wet droplets which clouded her vision. "Help you? What in the world do you need my help with?"

Inuyasha's gaze suddenly darkened and his grip on her shoulders tightened. "In order for you to understand…I'd have to show you what I really am."

Kagome shuddered when she felt the air around her shift to near freezing temperature. Inuyasha released her and back away. A low, wheezing sound came from him as he crouched down on the floor. He extended his arms forward as if stretching and Kagome watched in horror as his finger nails suddenly made a popping noise and spiked into sharp claws. His jaw made the same popping noise and his mouth flew open as fangs suddenly appeared and glimmered in the dim light of the kitchen. His muscles trembled before instantaneously bulging to an incredible size and then sharply snapping back to a more believable bulk.

Kagome's cupped her mouth as she held her breath, avoiding making any sound lest she disturb to transformation occurring in front of her. She couldn't even process any thoughts as this happened. Finally when the transformation seemingly stopped, all was silent and Inuyasha sat still, staring at the ground. Kagome waited a few seconds before daring to even take a breath.

"I-Inuyasha?" She stuttered.

Inuyasha's head slowly rose and there, where beautiful golden orbs once shimmered, now were crimson red eyes and blue pupils staring back at Kagome.

Kagome took one look at those eyes and let out another ear piercing scream.

XXXX

Kikyo made it to the antique shop in record time. She had a half an hour before she was expected at Naraku's. She'd catch a cab in order to get there in time but for now she had business to take care of. In the window sat a jewel. A jewel much like the one Naraku had described to her. The odds of it being the one he was looking for were about one in a million, but it certainly was a start. So, with her hopes high, Kikyo entered the shop.

There behind the desk sat an old woman with more wrinkles than there were items in the shop. She was pudgy but not unpleasantly so with narrowed brown eyes and stringy silver hairs pulled into a loose bun. Her hands were folded on the desks surface and looked as if they suffered from a minor bit of arthritis. There wasn't anything particularly odd about the woman, except for the way she eyed Kikyo like she was a piece of meat.

Kikyo slowly approached the woman and stopped about a foot away from the counter, fearing that if she got too close the woman might just eat her up. "Excuse me miss?" She said as politely as she could manage. "How much is that necklace in the window?"

The woman's eyes slowly glanced over at the jewel before sliding back over to scan Kikyo from head to toe. Without speaking she stood up from behind the counter and shakily walked over to the window. She scooped up the necklace and rolled the jewel around in her palm. She stared it a long moment before walking back over to Kikyo.

Kikyo was confused by the woman's strange behaviour, but she didn't comment on it in fear of losing the chance to purchase the jewel.

The woman held the jewel out to Kikyo. She didn't speak.

Kikyo hesitantly reached forward to grab the jewel. Was she handing it over for free? Unlikely but not impossible she supposed.

Just as Kikyo's fingers could brush the jewel though, something amazing happened. Sparks flew forth from the jewel and stung her fingers. She jerked her hand back in shock, eyes wide, and stared in awe at the now calmed and normal looking jewel.

"What the hell was that?" She wondered aloud.

"That was your spiritual energy clashing with the demonic taint in this jewel."

For a moment Kikyo didn't realize that the words had come from the old woman's lips. The voice was soft and almost inaudible and it was raspy occasionally fading out.

Kikyo rubbed her still stinging fingers and stared in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

The woman shook her head in what seemed to be disappointment. "You are no good. You don't have the power to get rid of it." with her rickety bones, the woman went over and placed the jewel back on its satin pillow in the display window.

"What do you mean? Demonic taint?" Kikyo persisted.

The woman sighed and returned to her spot behind the counter and hoisted herself back up onto the stool. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with child."

Kikyo became irritated that she was being dismissed so easily. She slammed her palms onto the counter and glared intensely at the woman, though she didn't even flinch. "What are you going on about old woman? What just happened?"

The woman again sighed and rubbed her sore hands. "I already told you what that was. Are you hard of hearing?" Kikyo opened her mouth to reply but the woman continued. "You posses spiritual powers girl. Certainly not strong enough to rid the world of that abomination though." The woman glanced over at the jewel.

Kikyo too glanced over at the jewel. What the hell is that thing? She wondered. But Kikyo didn't have too much to time to think about it. She had twenty minutes till her appointment with Naraku.

"Listen miss, I'll be back later for that jewel. Please don't sell it to anyone yet." Kikyo practically pleaded.

The woman shook her head. "I won't be selling that thing to you or anyone else who comes in here. Unless of course they prove themselves worthy."

Kikyo growled. "I'll pay whatever price you want for it!"

"You misunderstand me girl. I'd give the thing away for free if the right person arrived. Price isn't the issue. You're the issue. You are not strong enough to harness that jewel nor are you powerful enough to destroy it." The woman explained as if she were talking to a small child.

Kikyo stared, exasperated. "Whatever. I'll be back later." and then she was off.

She could tell Naraku that she'd found his jewel. It would just take some persuading to get that old hag to hand it over.

Kikyo paused though as she got outside and looked back in the window at the jewel. She didn't understand really what had happened in there. The sparks and the demonic and spiritual mumbo jumbo that the old woman had spewed…she didn't know what it all meant, if it meant anything at all. But she did know that it couldn't be a coincidence. And Kikyo wasn't sure if it was her imagination but…something was different within her. She couldn't quite explain it. After touching the jewel, something had been stirred within her. She felt like the skin she was wearing was too tight and her stomach was about to fly right out of her mouth. But she didn't stand around to think about it anymore. She pulled out her phone and called a taxi, praying it wouldn't take too long to get to Naraku's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The plot has thickened and the story is really starting now. ;) <strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	9. Tales Laced With Betrayal

**Beta'd by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu **

* * *

><p>Kagome screamed and screamed. What was he? Some sort of demon? She didn't know; she didn't care. This was too much! Kagome turned and ran from the kitchen, nearly tripping over her own feet, stumbling in a panic to get away. After regaining her balance Kagome bolted for the front door. Her fingers just barely brushed against the cool brass knob when she felt something grip her arm. Sharp claws dug deep into her skin. Slowly the cuts began to tingle and burn. Kagome yelped and struggled, clawing at Inuyasha's hand.<p>

"Let me go!" She screamed. "Please, let me go!"

"Stop it!" Inuyasha growled inhumanly, holding fast onto her arm. "Stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Kagome tried once more in vain to pull her arm free, instead Inuyasha reached for her other arm and forced her still and to face him. Kagome now noticed that her arm was bleeding from five distinct gashes in her arm, where his talons had punctured the skin. The blood slowly leaked from the wounds and the sight made Kagome woozy.

Kagome was shaken violently, jolting her head around to look Inuyasha dead in his crimson eyes. "Listen to me!" Inuyasha snarled. "I'm not trying to hurt you. But I can't have you run screaming from the house. Now, come sit down and I'll explain everything."

Kagome didn't want to obey. Every warning bell in her head was ringing deafeningly in her ears, screaming at her to run away. This was a predator, they were saying, this boy could kill her with a flick of his wrist. But instead of listening to the more sane part of her brain, Kagome followed Inuyasha back to the living room. He gently lowered her down on the sofa, keeping one hand on the small her back and the other on her shoulder, steadying her. Kagome was somewhat grateful for the calloused hands that held onto her, she surly would have collapsed if they hadn't.

After Inuyasha made sure Kagome was situated, he sat himself down on the coffee table in front of her. He eyed the wounds on her arm that were obviously from his insanely sharp claws. This caused Kagome to take notice in the tingling of the cuts. They were burning painfully and she slowly traced them with her fingers. It wasn't healing like the burn from the water had.

"It burns." She said aloud without meaning to.

Inuyasha stared guilty at the gashes and reached out, softly stroking his fingers gingerly over them. "It's the toxin."

Kagome gauged Inuyasha's face to see if he was joking, but his face remained a mask of stoic guilt. That caused panic to bubble in her belly. "Toxin?" She asked nervously, her voice shaking slightly. "What sort of toxin."

Inuyasha pulled his hand away and stood up, wandering into the kitchen. He returned not more than a second later, holding a first aid kit. "The toxin in my claws." He answered, setting down the box and rummaging around inside. "It's not by any means enough to cause you permanent harm but…it can cause an intense burning sensation until it works its way out." Inuyasha took to dumping the contents of the first aid kit out onto the table with a dissatisfied frown when he couldn't find what he wanted. He scanned the pile before pulling out a roll of bandages and disinfectant spray.

Kagome watched as he gently sprayed the disinfectant on the gashes, causing her to jump a little. He apologized before proceeding to wrap the arm and clip the bandages. He began nervously putting the contents of the kit back into the box, silently. The tension could have been sliced with a knife.

Kagome finally found it in herself to speak. "What are you?"

Inuyasha nervously organized and reorganized the supplies in the first aid kit, avoiding Kagome's piercing gaze. Gradually his claws began recede back to nubs, his fangs retracted back into his mouth, his muscle shrank to normal size and his eyes faded to their normal golden butterscotch. The golden butterscotch that Kagome found she loved.

"I think you can figure it out. You're a smart girl, Kagome."

Kagome shivered at the sound of her name rolling smoothly off his tongue, as if he'd been saying it for years. "I don't know Inuyasha." She whispered.

"You've heard the tales haven't you? Demons once roamed the earth with humans long ago."

"Yes, but that isn't true. People were superstitious back then. They thought everything that wasn't normal was a demon or devil of some sort." Kagome attempted to rationalize.

Inuyasha literally threw his head back and let out a roaring laugh. "Even after all that's happened today and all that you've seen, you still try to rationalize?"

Kagome huffed. "No need to laugh at me. It's all just very confusing and…unbelievable."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sorry. But still, you're partially right. People were superstitious back then. Everything was an omen to them. But they had good reason to be afraid. There were scary things back then that went unregulated. There really were demons that ran around, slaughtering entire villages, raping women, enslaving children, and many other unmentionable things." Inuyasha paused and gazed out the window before continuing. "But what humans didn't understand was that demons were not born from the womb of another demon. Demons were created, slowly and over time. Demons were all, at one point, human. Twisted and contorted by their sins and evil deeds, they became demons all on their own. But that took time of course. There were other ways to turn humans into demons though. Curses through black magic were popular methods. Dark priests and priestesses were hired out, much like assassins, to curse entire families. It was awful."Kagome didn't exactly know what to think of the tale. So far it seemed like something from a history book. Nothing concrete to base an assumption on.

"Eventually some rules were set in place by brave priestesses who were fed up with the constant carnage and chaos. They were the priestesses of your line. They created a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, trapping all the dark magic inside it, forever sealing it away from the world." Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with adoration. "Midoriko Higurashi was the one who took on the responsibility of guarding the jewel after its creation. Many sought after it, obviously. The jewel was all powerful, it could grant any wish, from the purest to the darkest. Midoriko hoped to one day destroy the jewel but she was killed before that could happen and the jewel was stolen." Inuyasha's eyes took on a sad sparkle. "I am ashamed to say that it was the Taisho family who killed that brave woman and stole the jewel."

Kagome hesitated. She wanted to say something…but what could she say?

"We were at war with a rivaling yakuza family, the Kimuras', they were vicious people who were not above making children sex slaves and selling people to the black market for profit. The Taisho family considered Midoriko expandable and in comparison to the hundreds of lives they would be saving by eliminating the Kimura family, the loss of one little priestess seemed meaningless. They were wrong of course. The jewel was already tainted with deep malice and darkness and every time it was used for a selfish purpose, it became darker and more sinister. Midoriko was the only person who could control it from taking over naïve, stupid, humans. When my family killed her after she refused to hand it over, it was like breaking down dam. The dark power consumed the leader of my family; my great, great something grandfather. He made a foolish wish and we suffered for it." Inuyasha held up a thin strand of hair as if to prove his point.

"Is you becoming a demon the result of a selfish wish then?" Kagome asked as she reached to touch the beautiful white hair.

Inuyasha jerked away from her touch as if she had the plague. "He wished for the annihilation of the entire Kimura family, a painful annihilation. Each member of the family, wither they were direction involved in the yakuza business or not, were struck down with some sort of rare, painful, disease or ailment. Some would bleed from their eyes and nose, others choked on their fluids, for some body parts would turn black and have to be amputated. It was a terrible fate. Even for a family such as them."

Kagome's stomach churned at the detailed descriptions and she felt herself shaking. She swallowed thickly and clenched at her skirt, attempting to avoid picturing blackened limbs and bloodied eyes. "So what happened then?" Her voice quivered slightly as she tried and failed to hide her unease. "Was that the end of the feud?"

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "If only things were that easy."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that that most certainly was not the end of things. If it was, I wouldn't be stuck in this cursed body. No, that jewel likes to leave behind little presents after it's provided someone with a service. Something to remember it by, you could say. This curse was its present to my family after it was used. All who are descended from the Taisho family would be cursed to be twisted, frightening creatures of darkness- demons- until the end of time. Or until that damned thing is destroyed." Inuyasha took to picking at his nail as he seemed to have forgotten that Kagome was sitting there. "And that fucking Kimura…not all of them were killed. They're like fucking cockroaches. I don't understand how, but one is still around and causing trouble."

Inuyasha seemed to curl in on himself. "I don't want to be like this. I don't want to frighten people anymore. I don't want to constantly know that this is what I am and that there isn't anything I can do about it." His voice shook with a sadness Kagome could never understand.

Kagome leaned forward and took a whiff of his lovely scent. It was almost like…fresh rain and air in middle of a forest. It was a gentle scent that filled her nostrils and body with an odd sense of security and relaxation. Her tense muscles quivered before seemingly releasing the tension and turning to mush. Kagome didn't mind. It was a welcome feeling.

"Inuyasha…"

Slowly and deliberately, Kagome reached forward, stretching her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders. When he tensed in her hold, Kagome squeezed softly and laid her head on his shoulder. She waited for what seemed like hours before the muscles in his body relaxed and his breathing seemed regulated.

"It's alright Inuyasha." She spoke kindly in his ear. "You're fine just the way you are. I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier but don't let that discourage you. I'll help you anyway I can. I won't ever run from you again, ok?"

Inuyasha was silent and Kagome worried for a moment that she may have said the wrong thing. She thought she'd sounded comforting and reassuring. She truly was sorry for the way she'd reacted to his sudden change earlier.

But finally Inuyasha let out a large breath, of what may have been relief, and spoke. "I hate all this mush, touchy feely shit…but thanks."

Kagome smiled warmly, even though he couldn't see it.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

Kagome blushed and immediately released Inuyasha from her death hold. He merely laughed at her reddened cheeks.

XXXX

Kikyo stared in disdain at the bathroom door that had just recently been slammed in her face. On the other side she could hear Naraku puking his guts out but she couldn't bring herself to care very much.

They'd been in the middle of a rather intimate moment. He was just about to take her for the second time that night before his eyes got a wild, panicked glow in them, and he shot up from the bed, making a mad dash to the bathroom, leaving Kikyo very confused and somewhat grateful.

Kikyo could barely bring herself to stand. In between her legs was sore as hell and she noticed with mild displeasure that there were a few drops of blood making their way down her pale legs. She used the bed sheets to clean herself of all bodily fluids, hers or otherwise, and shakily, hobbled over to the mirror that hung on the back of door. She glared at the reflection with tired eyes. She looked awful.

Bruises littered her neck and shoulders, two of which were bleeding slightly. Her eyes traveled down to her stomach where a few bite marks lay, fresh and still stinging. They weren't deep enough to draw blood but Naraku had definitely broken skin and sometimes that was worse. Lower than that was her nether region. There bruises of all shapes and colors collected. Some old and yellowing, disappearing, and others were fairly new, lovely shades of violets and reds.

Kikyo quickly turned away from the reflection and returned to the bed. She couldn't bear to look at herself any longer. She was weak for submitting to this crazed fool and weakness in herself was one thing that Kikyo never handled well.

"Kikyo, you bitch! Get in here!" Naraku shouted. His voice muffled by the door of the bathroom.

Kikyo sighed and entered the grand bathroom. Far larger than her living room at home, the room was decorated with burgundy walls, white appliances, and Naraku leaning pathetically over his porcelain toilet bowl, hair wet and matted with sweat.

"The jewel. You said you'd found it." He said after letting out a round of dry heaves.

Kikyo hesitated. "Yes…I believe so."

"Good. It looks like I don't have as much time as I'd originally thought." Naraku glared sharply and Kikyo and she shivered. "You need to get that jewel for me, Kikyo. It has to be soon. I can't last much longer with a fucking knock off."

Again, Kikyo had no clue what he was going on about. "Alright. I'll try to get it but the old bat that has it is refusing to sell it to me."

Naraku turned his face back to the toilet and vomited what Kikyo thought to be blood but couldn't be sure as his dark hair was in the way. He heaved a few times more and took slow, shallow breaths before speaking again.

"I don't care if you have to fucking kill the wench. You get that jewel, or I swear-" Naraku was suddenly on his feet and looming over her. His eyes blazed dangerously and the oxygen seemed to disappear from the room. Kikyo gasped and tried to step back but he had his hands gripping her arms, keeping her in place. "-I'll kill you Kikyo. I'll do it slowly and you will suffer."

Kikyo nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes sir." She whispered because she believed him. If there was one thing she'd learned about Naraku in all the time that she'd known him, it was that he did not bluff.

XXXX

Kagome studied Inuyasha with intrigue as he sniffed around her bedroom. After the whole discovering of his "predicament", Inuyasha reminded her that he had originally come over so that they could discover where Kikyo was sneaking off to. Kagome had forgotten and was more than eager to get on with the "spying" business. Inuyasha had chuckled at her enthusiasm and told her that now that she knew his secret, he had a very simple way of locating Kikyo.

"Sniff her out." He'd said.

Kagome raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Sniff her out? What are you? A dog demon?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's one of the few perks that come with this thing."

Kagome had thought Inuyasha was only pulling her leg, joking around with her. But he seemed to fully commit to this and was thoroughly sniffing articles of Kikyo's clothing. His nose was currently buried in a pair of her socks.

"Mmm." He sighed. "She still wears that cherry perfume that I loved."

Kagome had this sudden urge to beat that teenaged mongrel with her bedside lamp but thought better of it when his eyes suddenly widened and turned sharply towards a dress that was lying, crinkled, in the corner of their room.

"That dress…" He trailed off as he lifted it to his nose. He took two whiffs before growling viciously. "This scent! I know this scent! I recognize it anywhere!"

Kagome stared suspiciously at the offending clothing item before turning her gaze to Inuyasha. "What scent? Human over here, remember?"

Inuyasha snarled and threw the dress across the room. "It's that fucking assholes scent."

Kagome sighed. "Do you have any idea how many assholes there are in the world?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "The asshole she was cheating on me with! That Akihito!"

Kagome had never actually question Inuyasha further on this whole cheating theory. At the time she hadn't been completely sure that she could trust him. "Akihito, huh? Interesting."

"Not really! The guy was an arrogant prick! He was fucking my girlfriend in my own house and then wasn't even remorseful when I found them out!" Inuyasha vented.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "You think that's the guy she's been meeting with?"

Inuyasha shrugged, still obviously pissed about finding the man's scent on Kikyo's clothing. "I don't know. It seems different this time. More…I don't know how to explain it to a human." Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "More…spicy, I guess would be a good way to put it. It has more of an edge to it, a dangerous one."

Kagome didn't like the sounds of that. "So, could it be someone else then?"

"Could be a relative. People of close relation tend to have similar scents. But I don't know for sure. It's best if I keep sniffing around a bit more." And Inuyasha did just that. For a half an hour straight, he did nothing but sniff and crinkle his brow when finding something unpleasant. He sniffed the bed sheets, clothes, personnel items, even the trash in the garbage can. Finally he seemed to finish.

"They all have that same scent." Inuyasha mused to himself.

"And that means…"

"That means that she's been meeting the same person repeatedly. It means she hasn't been whoring herself out or been doing drug deals or anything like that." Inuyasha answered absent mindedly as he stroked one of Kikyo's silk scarves.

Kagome didn't know wither to be relived about that or not. "So what do we do now?"

Inuyasha laid the scarf back down on the hanger he'd found it on and sighed. "I could follow her scent to see where she wandered off to…but I want you to stay here."

Kagome was aghast. "What? The whole point was for me to come with you!"

"I don't want you to be in danger Kagome. I don't know who this person is or what they're capable of. They could be in the yakuza for all I know."

Kagome felt her heart flutter. He was worried about her? She smiled softly to herself and blushed. The gentle fluttery feeling she got did not stop her from protesting though. "I don't care. She's my cousin, practically my sister. I have to know what's going on with her!"

Inuyasha sighed and spoke as if explaining to a child. "Kagome, you're important to me, I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

Kagome again felt her heart jump into her throat. "Important to you?"

Inuyasha's disposition immediately changed. "Well, yeah! Who did you think was going to destroy the jewel and break my curse?"

Kagome glared and puffed out her cheeks childishly. "Is that all I'm good for? Breaking your curse? I don't even know how I'm supposed to destroy this jewel!"

Inuyasha shrugged and skipped over to the window, propping it open. "Don't know either. That's your job as the priestess to figure out." He stepped up onto the window sill and was seemingly about to jump out before Kagome caught the edge of his shirt.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing? You'll break your neck!" She cried.

Inuyasha laughed proudly. "A little jump like this? Piece of cake. Demon, remember?" And as if to prove his point, Inuyasha leapt into the air…and plummeted down towards the earth below.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Her voice echoed in the evening air.

"…What?"

Kagome hadn't realized she'd closed her eyes until she heard his voice and peeked downwards, expecting to see Inuyasha's brain splattered across the pavement. But no, there he was standing in perfectly unharmed glory. She glared menacingly.

"How dare you scare me like that!" She screeched.

Inuyasha seemed confused and scratched his head in bewilderment. "I said I'd be fine."

Kagome's cheeks heated once again with a blush but she quickly convinced herself that it was simply anger that did it. "That's not the point. It's not everyday a girl watches a boy jump from her two story bedroom window and NOT die!"

Inuyasha laughed. "After everything that's happened today, you're seriously surprised by this?"

Kagome paused. "No…I guess not. But still!"

Inuyasha, again, laughed. "Oh, Kagome, you're funny. But I've got to go. Kikyo's scent is still fresh in the air and I may be able to track her down."

"No! Wait!" Kagome shouted. "I'm coming with you!"

Inuyasha growled, irritated. "No. Stay here. I'll call you later and report what I found, if anything."

Kagome was furious. She was not about to sit at home like some damsel in need of protecting from the great unknown. She could take care of herself! All those self defense classes that her father had forced her to take weren't for nothing. Not to mention…she always had Inuyasha if anything went terribly wrong.

"I'm coming with you wither you like it or not!" She snapped angrily.

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh no you're not, if I have to tie your ass to your bed then fine, but you're not coming with."

Kagome glared but then an idea suddenly struck her. She slowly slid her bottom up onto the window sill and swung her feet over the ledge. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the action and hurried beneath her.

"What the fuck to you think you're doing?" He snarled. "You're going to kill yourself!"

Kagome smiled widely, though deep inside she was quaking with fear and anxiety. She thought herself crazy but this was her only option. "I won't, if you catch me."

Kagome took a deep breath and counted to three in her head.

ONE-TWO-

-THREE

And she jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you are my lovlies. A nice longish chapter for the wait. I know I said I would attempt to get this out about two weeks ago but the pre-trip jitters got to me and I just couldn't concentrate on writing a chapter. So, I apologize for the wait.<strong>

**So what does everyone think? Lots was revealed in this chapter and I feel it may have been a little heavy in that department. But don't worry, there I still lots more to be revealed like….why is Naraku still alive even though supposedly his entire family was wiped out? That's a nice little tale.**

**And on the other note of the purge? It seems to have slowed down and I haven't heard of any other fics (at least any that I'm reading) that have been deleted. So I'm not worried. But for back up purposes and for those of you who prefer LJ of FFnet, I am posting all chapters/one-shots on my LJ. The second journal entry is my personal "library" and it has all the links to the one-shots/chaps. I haven't posted any multi-chaptered stories there yet since that will probably take a while but I will get started on that. The link to my LJ is on my profile. :)**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated! **


End file.
